The Lost Children
by Shaelesand
Summary: Sequel to the Forgotten of Exile's Gate.  Some of Gabin's children are still lost in the streets, or worse.  Hell will freeze over before he gives up on even one of them.    Completed
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gabin tossed another armful of blankets through a trapdoor to the ground floor then looked back at the cavernous room that had once sheltered his children. Now it was quiet. The children were all safe at a new orphanage with teachers and caretakers and no longer needed him.

He'd volunteered to come back to his old safe house in case anymore of his children came here looking for shelter. In the last week, four had come by and all four had been sent first to the Healers at the palace to be checked over and were now at the orphanage.

Just four, with so many still missing. At least the Guard had gathered up more children, even though many weren't his. Some had to be returned to their families and their parents received a scolding for letting their children wander the streets that likely left their ears ringing. Some littles were still at the healers, but most had already been sent to Safe Haven, the orphanage.

The streets were almost stripped of homeless children for the first time.

Gabin looked down at the pile of blankets. The odd pie seller from across the street had taken up position down there among them.

"It's quiet." Harvi said without Gabin asking. "Just you're here. Everyone else is too far away."

"Too quiet." Gabin looked around with a heavy heart. "Are you comfortable?"

Harvi nodded.

Gabin returned to tossing the old blankets down. He was going to offer them to homeless adults.

"The ghost with the red hair. Where's she takin' the children? I miss the children. They were happy."

It took Gabin a second to figure out who he meant. "Fyn took them to a place in the country near a farm. They're very happy there."

"Really happy?"

"And safe." Gabin assured him. "Why do you call her a ghost?"

"She's not there. Just her body is there." Harvi shrugged.

Gabin knew the red head ghost was Herald Fyn. She told him Harvi had a gift of mindspeech that wasn't identified until he was older and as a result he no longer sane. He must mean he could not read her mind because she certainly wasn't dead.

"Yeah, I can't hear her." Harvi answered his unasked question again.

"Almost done up here." Gabin said as he tossed down the last bunch of blankets. "Harvi, help yourself to some blankets if you like. This building is rented until midwinter moon, you can come in here when you like."

"I have a room. It's quiet there too. A ghost made it quiet for me."

Gabin figured he meant a Herald.

They were in the heart of Exile's Gate so Heralds rarely came here in their characteristic white clothing, but Gabin had learned over the last fortnight that they still cared and they still did what they could, just not in uniform.

"Is the rain letting up?" Gabin asked.

"Yes. There is less rain now. But it's wet. Not good for the pies when it's wet."

"How true." Gabin descended the ladder to the ground floor where long, rickety tables and benches sat empty. This had been where he told stories and taught his children to read and figure.

With over one hundred children and just him to watch over them he didn't manage to teach much some days.

"I'm goin'. Someone is here." Harvi rolled off the blankets and got to his feet. "Bye."

"Take a blanket; it will help you stay dry." Gabin held out one of the thicker ones.

Harvi threw the blanket over his head, picked up his basket of pigeon pies and limped out into the light rain.

Gabin took a seat on a table with his feet on a bench and opened a book. He was running out of things to do here.

"Hello? Gabin?" A familiar male voice called.

Gabin closed the book and put it aside. It took him a second to place the voice. "Master Tyber?"

"Is that really you?" The man said as he approached. He was in his mid-forties and dressed in good quality but plain clothing. He wore a sword at his side and had the body of a fighter.

Gabin looked down at the clean clothing he was wearing. He had three such outfits now, a far cry from the single set of clothing he used to own, those had had been little more than rags. These had been given to him so he wouldn't look like a crook when visiting the children at Safe Haven. "It's me. How was your trip this time?"

"Well enough." Tyber stopped and surveyed the empty building. "Word has it the Heralds came and took away all your children."

"Not exactly. I went to them for help and things sort of snowballed. The children now have an orphanage out by the Palace farms with teachers and a little library of their own."

"What drove you to the Heralds?" Tyber spotted the holes in the back of the building left there from a fire several months earlier. "Does it have anything to do with that?"

Gabin eyed the holes. "Someone wanted my children. They did that to scare away my assistants and about two thirds of my children. The bastards were gathering up my children and selling them. Apparently after a child brothel was found about eight or nine months back someone hit upon the notion of just selling children to the rich perverts."

"Gods, did you find most of the children?"

"Most, but about eighty are unaccounted for." Gabin's jaw clenched.

"Eighty…" Tyber unconsciously reached for his sword.

"The Healers, Heralds and Guard all have a very intense interest in this case so I am hopeful most will be found, but I'm worried that some of the perverts will kill a child rather than risk being caught if the Guards and Heralds get too close. The Guards have been picking up every child beggar they've found and are taking them to the Healers to be checked over. The Heralds have been making a nuisance of themselves all over the city, which most around here blame on me." Gabin grinned slightly. "Especially for a Herald named Fyn. She scared Rothsin's gang into trying to surrender using just her voice. Since she's in Karse now, or at least heading there, they've been harassing me."

"They might kill you." Tyber warned.

"They might, but Rothsin knows if I vanish, Herald Fyn would be down here again making more trouble. He respects her even if he doesn't like her. I think it's because she used to run down here." Gabin explained. "I wish I could do more than wait and hope."

"Like what?"

"Like look for my missing children. I've tried, but I haven't found any yet."

"Of course not, they'd be inside some place."

Gabin looked away from Tyber and scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I have ways of looking inside."

"You are not good enough to go breaking into places, boy." Tyber warned. He hadn't called Gabin 'boy' since he started helping Gabin teaching the children ways to defend themselves and to escape.

"I don't need to. I can look through walls. Herald Fyn taught me." Gabin explained. "Oh, some of the children have escaped using what we taught them about picking locks and sliding out windows. About forty three so far have rescued themselves. My patron, Lord Elluen, has them at his estate where Healers can care for them."

Tyber smiled slightly. "I'm glad we at least helped some."

"It impressed the Guards enough that a few retired guards are now teaching my children to fight properly, with swords. Soon my imps will be my army."

Tyber laughed. "That I would pay to see."

"You should go out and visit them. Jes isn't there though."

"Oh? They took her?" Tyber demanded harshly. Jes was a four year old girl who called everyone Girl or Boy, something she learned from Tyber who could never keep all the names straight.

"No, she's safe. Lord Elluen liked her spunk so he legally adopted her and named her his heir. The title will pass to a blood relative but his fortune will go to her."

"You don't do things by half measures." Tyber paced the floor for a few minutes. Gabin was used to the older man's pacing when he was disturbed. Tyber was something of a mystery, he had enough money he owned a home in the merchant area and didn't need to work, he had a horse, which was expensive to keep in the city, and was often gone from Haven for months at a times. When he was in Haven he visited Gabin's safe house at least three times a week to help with the children.

Sometimes when he returned to Haven he seemed a taut as a drawn bow. Those times he would often bring a treat for all the children, like candies and play with them for candle marks.

"How do you see into buildings?" Tyber asked after a few minutes of pacing.

"Magic of some sort. Sometimes I can See it without trying, like right now I can tell you someone is trying to steal your horse. Other times I have to do this half sleep thing and then I can see further away."

"A trance." Tyber corrected.

"Huh?"

"You use a trance." Tyber explained.

"You know magic?"

"Bits of it. I used to be a Skybolt so I had to deal with mages." Tyber explained. "Although I think that might be more a Herald type of magic than a real magic."

"Makes sense, I learned it from a Herald after all." Gabin was very curious why he had this ability when not many others did. He didn't want to ask any of the Heralds about it in case he wasn't supposed to have it. "Speaking of odd abilities and such, would you believe I had two potential Bards and eight potential Healers here? They live at the palace now. A Lady Healer named Karlee is the guardian for the youngest lot since they are too young to start learning."

Tyber smiled at the idea of so of the waifs living at the palace then frowned. "Were you serious about someone trying to steal my horse?"

"Of course." Gabin watched as Tyber bolted to the door.

"Jelly, easy girl." Tyber crooned. A few seconds later he led the elegant chestnut mare inside the building with a young man gripped in a head lock. "One of yours?"

Gabin studied the face. "Smidge."

"Uh, hi Gabin." The young man stopped struggling. "I just thought the horse was lost, is all!"

"Smidge, what did I tell you about lying to me?"

"That you know when I do so it is a waste of effort." Smidge tried to pull his head free of Tyber's grip and failed. "Right, so it was just standing there looking all lost. I figured it wandered away and I could sell it. The owner would find it eventually and I would have a pocketful of coins."

Tyber released the lad. Smidge, whose name was actually Smidgeon, was the son of a baker with an odd sense of humor. Smidge had been one of the first children Gabin took in. He had been living on the streets for a year when Gabin tossed him over his shoulder and dragged him to the safe house for a proper meal.

"Jelly had him pinned against the wall." Tyber let his mare wander off a bit since there were no children here.

"Right neat trick." Smidge confirmed. "You have to respect a horse than can catch her own thief."

"Now I know he's one of yours, he actually speaks proper Valdemaran." Tyber said lightly.

Smidge blushed and looked away from the two men. "So, where's the mites? I've been looking for them, you know, found some but the rest were hauled off by the guard."

"Where are the ones you found?" Gabin demanded. "They're in danger."

"I know, the Guard's been hauling them off like prisoners after they cleared you out." Smidge looked around. "Place looks bigger when it's empty."

"The Guard's been trying to rescue them." Gabin corrected. "There is someone stealing children and selling them."

"What? Oh! Well don't that ruffle the fur!" Smidge said indignantly. "Some demmed wee-napper decided to take your brats?"

Tyber looked to Gabin for a translation.

"Wee-nappers are people who kidnap children to pimp them. Like she-nappers do to women." Gabin clarified.

"That sounds too innocuous for what they are doing." Tyber grumbled. "You think it is organized by bawds and pimps?"

"Who else would have the knowledge about who would want the children?" Gabin asked.

Smidge looked between the two. "You thinkin' of looking for these bastards?"

"Are you thinking." Gabin corrected.

"_Are_ you think_ing_." Smidge grinned at him. "Always the scholar, eh? So, are you?"

Tyber eyed Gabin. "You'd be killed within a week."

"You're right, I would be. I haven't been a sneak in nearly a decade. And I am too well known. If I start hanging around, people will notice." Gabin admitted.

"I'm a sneak." Smidge offered.

"You'd end up working for a pimp, boy. You're too pretty." Tyber warned him.

Smidge grimaced.

"Why don't you bring the children here?" Gabin suggested. "Then we can take them down to them to be checked over and sent out to Safe Haven."

"What's Safe Haven?" Smidge asked.

"It's the new safe house."

"Right. I'll be back with the imps. Don't go talking about them pimps without me." Smidge said as he hurried off.

"Those pimps." Gabin corrected but Smidge was out of hearing.

"What's his story?"

"Smidge? He's an orphan. Now he's a thief but he was one of my first children. He's rather good. He picks pockets and breaks into houses."

"Solo?"

"Mostly. You know how treacherous partners can be. He knows the biggest threat to him is his partner turning him in to save their own skin."

"And you know because he tells you?"

Gabin shrugged. "He stops by every couple months to let me know he's still safe. When I first took him in there were only three others in my care so we got to be close."

"Why did he become a thief?"

"He started an apprenticeship with a locksmith when he was eleven and decided he'd rather be his own boss at the grand age of thirteen. Nothing I've said has changed his mind."

"Are you going to take him to Safe Haven?"

"He'd probably bail. But I wouldn't mind the Healers checking him out. He's lost almost a stone in the last few months. Since the Healers are so obliging I'm going to take advantage of it." Gabin watched the chestnut mare wander closer to the door where she looked out at the rain. "She's beautiful."

"Jelly? She's pure Shin'a'in bred. A perk of being a Skybolt. Fast as the wind, smart as a man, and as beautiful as something else poetic."

Gabin grinned.

"I'm surprised more people didn't try to steal her. I didn't expect to find you here." Tyber admitted. "I was just going to poke around for a sign of what happened. There was nothing but a mess last week. Do you mind if I hang around to see the children?"

"Of course I don't mind. You can join us for the walk to the guard house if you want. They invited me to use a wagon if I ever need it so I may as well take them up on the offer." Gabin watched the rain. "I guess it's a good thing I haven't given away the blankets yet."

Tyber sat on a bench opposite him. "So where are you going to end up?"

"No clue." Gabin admitted. "I was considering joining the Guard, not the city guard but the army. There is no way I can start this up again and I am not needed at Safe Haven."

"Huh. Never pegged you for a uniform."

"Me neither. But I want to see more than just these streets."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gabin hopped off the back of the wagon and approached the Palace guard at the gate.

"How many today, Master Gabin." The guard greeted him cordially.

"Ten." Gabin waved Smidge out of the wagon. "This is Smidge. He might bring in another child or two."

The guard studied Smidge then nodded. "Very well. I will let the others know."

Smidge gaped at the world beyond the Palace gates. "You're taking the children _there_?"

"Just for the Healers to check them over." Gabin explained. "Ah, that is Healer Karlee. She's the lady who is caring for the children who can become Healers. A few are at Bardic."

"Gabin, about time you brought me some new visitors." Karlee scolded cheerfully as she hurried up to them and surveyed the passel of children.

"Karlee, this is Smidge, he rescued this lot."

Karlee turned to the young man and he flushed a blotchy red. "That was kind of you Smidge. You must be one of Gabin's protégés."

"Er, uh…"

Gabin suppressed a smile. Karlee was as beautiful as a portrait with honey colored hair and hazel eyes, and with a figure of a goddess of lust. He watched her completely ignore any sexual interest and even the drooling stares men gave her, like Smidge's current expression. "He was one of the first children who came to my safe house."

"Uh, yeah. Gabin tossed me over his shoulder and dragged me off for a meal." Smidge shook off the stunned look.

Smidge managed to introduce the children to Karlee.

Gabin helped Karlee into the back of the wagon. The Guard who had driven them here waited until Smidge climbed up next to him and Gabin waved him on.

Smidge twisted to look at him as he waved them on. "You aren't going to tell me to behave?"

"Do I need to?" Gabin hollered back.

Gabin was about to leave when the Guard at the gate stopped him. "Herald Kelisiaori wanted to see you next time you were by."

"Oh, can someone take me to her?" Gabin asked, knowing he wasn't permitted to run loose on the grounds.

"Just take yourself over to the Field." The guard pointed towards the massive field populated by Companions.

"Alone?"

"Alone." The Guard grinned. "The Heralds said you might be in and out of here so they left word we are to allow you and any children you bring to enter and leave with just the usual questions. That lad with you today doesn't have that permission so I didn't mention it earlier."

"Probably for the best." Gabin admitted. "Good day."

Gabin felt uneasy as he crossed the courtyard and gardens, he felt more out of place as he approached the green park. The beautiful Companions grazed the Field in small groups. He didn't know any of them, the only Companion he knew was Tyree who was Fyn's Companion. Or Fyn was her Herald. He wasn't too certain who belonged to who.

Gabin stopped at the fence, it was more of a marker than a boundary, and waited. It might take Keli a while to reach him, she was heavy with pregnancy and her husband, Tristen, was very protective of her.

A large stallion ambled towards him and stopped on the other side of the fence. Gabin greeted him but of course the Companion didn't answer.

"Gabin, excellent." Keli hailed him as she approached him from behind.

Gabin turned to see her. She had ice white hair, pale skin, and wore an altered white uniform. With her heavily pregnant belly she looked like a snowball with legs and a head.

"Thank heavens you're here." Keli greeted him. "I have a very odd favor to ask of you."

"Anything." Gabin said without hesitation.

"There is a Companion we're concerned about. He was within a hairsbreadth of Choosing when a tragic accident happened and the boy drowned. He won't talk to anyone about it. He's lost weight. The Companions don't know how to get him out of his depression. No one knows if he'd come so close to Choosing that there will never be another Chosen for him or if his depression will keep him from hearing the Call. However, we are hoping if he can help you with the children it will help him recover. Kenyon, he's my Companion, suggested it would soothe Varian's soul." Keli stroked the stallion's neck. "It's been more than three years since the accident. He was already old to Choose three years ago, now he is the oldest without a Chosen at twenty years old. Most Choose between nine and thirteen."

"It might not be safe for him down by Exile's Gate." Gabin warned.

"I can disguise him. He will look like an ordinary horse. No one will know he's a Companion." Keli assured him.

"What's his opinion?" Gabin asked.

"We didn't ask him. We were hoping you would." Keli admitted. "You aren't a Herald so I am hoping he won't dismiss this as pity."

"But it is."

"Not precisely. If it was just pity we would let him mope around the field. We are hoping it will help him recover." Keli explained.

"I will ask him. But how will he respond?"

"You two will have to work that out." Keli looked over her shoulder. "Hmm, I wonder what Kris needs."

Gabin spotted Kris striding towards them with an amused expression.

"Keli, do you mind running a communication spell for me? Apparently Fyn is causing some problems." Kris asked as he joined them.

"What kind of problems?" Gabin asked.

"The Companion she escorted to Karse Chose someone on the Temple grounds. I need to talk to Solaris about figuring out how we are going to proceed."

Keli looked slightly surprised. "Your mother designated that to you?"

"She said we need to do more interaction in political situations. She's right. By the time she was twenty four, Elspeth had run the country for several months when Ancar first invaded and had been sent off as a diplomat to find mages. We've had peace so those types of opportunities haven't arisen for Lyra and I." Kris explained. "And don't remind me that we should decide who is Heir. Lyra and I discuss it daily."

"I know." Keli assured him. "Of course I will run the spell for you. Gabin, Kenyon can introduce you to Varian, if you like."

"If you direct him to me that would be best I think."

Keli pointed to a Companion standing far from the others, his head was down but he was not grazing.

Gabin waited until Kris had escorted Keli inside before heading in to the Field. Varian didn't raise his head until Gabin was nearly on top of him.

"Varian?" Gabin greeted him.

The Companion dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Kenyon and Keli thought you might be able to help me." Gabin explained.

Varian looked suspicious.

"The Heralds are too busy to help me look for a few children when we have no clues about their location. I was thinking, since I found so many of the children because I had Heralds and Companions searching with me a Companion should be able to do the same. I suspect several are hiding on the streets but I know there are many more that are hidden in cellars around Haven. We need to find them before it becomes too dangerous for the perverts to keep them and we start finding dead children in the river."

Varian winced. Gabin felt terrible for reminding the Companion about dead children in rivers but there was no way he could take back his words and an apology would only drive the knife deeper.

_:Very well, Gabin, I will help you find the children. Perhaps this will keep Rolan off my back for a while.:_ A strange male voice said in Gabin's mind.

"Was that you?"

_:Kenyon says I may speak to you if I choose. It will be easier than charades:_

"Thanks." Gabin gingerly reached out to place a hand on the Companion's shoulder. "I need to question the children Smidge found, would you care to join me?"

_:It seems like a good place to start.: _Varian agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Don't even consider it." A female voice barked and there was a chorus of giggles as children rushed around the corner. Karlee was hot on their tails and caught the leader of the trio before they made it outside. They were some of the Gifted children that had been taken into the Healer's Collegium. Karlee had, in a moment of insanity, agreed to take three of them on as protégées.

"What are you lot doing?" Gabin asked affectionately as the other two skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Gabin!" The children squealed and threw themselves at him. All three were covered head to toe in mud.

"I swear, they are going to turn my hair gray!" Karlee said in exasperation. "They were helping in the gardens today. Now they don't want a bath."

"How are the others?"

"Smidge took good care of them. I am not going to ask how. A few will be sent to Lord Elluen and the Healers he's hired. The majority will be sent to Safe Haven this evening. I'm not certain what we're going to do with Smidge though. He needs several good meals in him and at least a week of sleep. Rather like you when you turned up, only without the knife wound to the gut."

Varian stood in the doorway and watched the trio of imps with a mixture of regret and amusement.

"Oh, Karlee, this is Companion Varian, he has agreed to help me with find more children."

Karlee turned her attention to the Companion. "Excellent, you will be able to get the ones in the worst shape to me fast. I was worried about that."

"Healer Karlee has been made the lead Healer for any children we bring here." Gabin explained. "Of course now that Fyn with her magic voice is gone the children are all reverting to their normal, hellion selves."

The three children giggled.

"Why don't you just dunk them in the fountain, clothes and all?" Gabin asked. "That's what I used to do."

"No!" The three children chorused.

Karlee chuckled as the muddy trio hurried towards the bathing rooms where warm water and thick towels awaited them. "Thank you. About Smidge, I don't have a reason to keep him here and he is as nervous as a chicken in a fox den. Should I send him off with you?"

"Certainly. But first I want to talk to the ones who escaped."

"I knew you would, but a Herald who is assigned light duty until he is back on his feet has already started. Herald Neave. Actually, he insisted on the duty. Did you want to join him or shall I have him send you his findings?"

"I think we'll leave him to it." Gabin turned back Varian. "Unless you want to listen in."

_:No, Neave will know what questions to ask.:_ Varian looked over his shoulder at the grand courtyard that spread between the Healers and the Heralds. _:Perhaps we should ask Keli about that illusion.:_

"Are you ready to release Smidge?"

"Yes. I'll send him out to you." Karlee assured him. "Try to keep him out of trouble. I gave him a couple jars of ointment for the scratches, remind him to use it three times a day, even if it smells bad."

"What scratches?"

"Apparently he had an accident doing some work. I am not going to ask how he is employed as a favor to you." Karlee informed him.

"Thank you." Gabin suppressed a smile. Karlee headed off without saying farewell, knowing he would turn up again sooner rather than later. "Smidge is a house breaker."

_:I was about to ask.:_ Varian said with a trace of amusement.

"I did get him legitimate employment as an apprentice to a lock smith. It didn't work out the way I hoped." Gabin explained. "Most of the little ones who've grown up and left me earn an honest living. A few prefer to steal for their bread."

_:Considering their prospects before you took them in, even theft is a move up in the world.:_ Varian observed.

"True." Gabin took a seat on the steps to wait for Smidge. "I have a friend of sorts who seems inclined to help us. I think he may be a thief as well. Will it be a problem for you?"

_:No. This is a quest that will take us to their world, it is better to have them as guides.:_

Gabin let the silence reign for a few minutes. "The boy you were going to choose. Where was he from?"

Varian glared at him.

"I ask because I don't know what I've consigned my little ones to out in Safe Haven. I know nothing about farms except what I've read. I was hoping you would know what kind of life they will have if that was how your Chosen was raised."

_:He was the son of a wealthy merchant in Northern Valdemar, not a farmer.:_ Varian explained.

"What was his name?"

_:Hadrid. He was only twelve.:_ Varian's mind voice quivered with pain. Gabin reached over to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. _:Rolan and Kenyon are probably hoping I will find a new Chosen.:_

"I think they are more worried about you than who you will Choose."

Varian studied him thoughtfully for a few seconds then turned his attention to the Herald Collegium.

"Decided to rescue me again?" Smidge asked as he hurried out. He slid to a stop when he saw Varian and his jaw fell open. He looked to Gabin for confirmation he was not delusional.

"Varian, this is Smidge. Smidge, this is Companion Varian. He is helping us with the search for children."

"A real Companion?" Smidge whispered. "Are you nuts? He'll pinch us."

Varian snorted in amusement.

Gabin grinned. "He is as intelligent as you and I, probably smarter, and can understand every word you utter."

"Oh, uh." Smidge blinked a few times. "Sorry sir."

_:You may tell him he's forgiven.:_

"Varian forgives you."

"How do you know?"

"I can hear his voice in my head." Gabin shrugged. "Apparently he has permission to talk to me."

"Huh." Smidge looked confused then shrugged. "Are we taking off then?"

"Did you have a bath?"

"Yes, that lady, Karlee, dunked me in clothes and all." Smidge grumbled.

"Then we are going to visit a friend first. Running around with a Companion will draw too much attention." Gabin stood and led the way around the Herald Collegium and to the door that led to Keli's suite. The door was standing open and Keli was waiting for them.

"A Herald?" Smidge asked nervously.

"More like a walking snowball." Keli answered him and patted her swollen belly. "I'm Herald Keli."

"Smidgeon, ma'am." Smidge extended one hand. It was hard to find Keli intimidating since she was rather short and was completely white; her hair, eyelashes, and clothing.

"Pleased to meet you Smidgeon." Keli said with a welcoming grin. "So, Varian, what color would you like to be?"

_:Could you tell her black?:_ Varian asked Gabin.

"Black? That's a little extreme." Gabin commented.

"That would probably worry Kenyon and Rolan even more." Keli concurred. "How about palomino?"

Varian's ears flipped back. _:Tell her no.:_

Gabin relayed the message.

"I know." Keli grinned.

Suddenly a piebald stood where Varian was.

_:You can stop grinning. I look like a cart horse!:_

"Actually, I think black might be best. If we are out at night it will be easier for him to hide." Gabin said as he tried to not smile.

The white on Varian turned black.

_:Well?:_ Varian asked with a hint of dread.

"Maybe not." Smidge muttered. "You look like an anti-Companion. What about one of them – I mean those spotty gray horses?"

"Dappled?" Keli asked and Varian lightened until his mane and tail were black, as were his legs and his body was a medium grey with whitish spots.

"It's dark enough we will be less noticeable in the dark." Gabin nodded.

_:Not bad.:_ Varian said with approval.

Keli grinned wickedly and suddenly Varian was pink.

_:What! No! Not pink!:_ Varian protested. Keli couldn't hear him but she didn't need to be told he was horrified. She changed the illusion back to gray.

"Now to make you look less expensive." Keli said as she carefully sat on a bench.

Slowly Varian's form coarsened until he looked like a common riding horse.

"He still looks too expensive for the likes of me." Gabin pointed out.

"He is about the quality of a horse owned by a guardsman." Keli assured him.

_:Please convey my thanks.:_ Varian said as he studied the illusion. _:For not leaving me pink as well as for doing such a fine job.:_

Gabin obliged him.

Keli pointed out another bench. "Have a seat."

Gabin and Smidge obeyed.

"Thank you, I am tired of looking up at everyone." Keli explained. "Will you promise me you will be very careful? All of you?"

"We will." Gabin assured her.

"Don't think you can keep me in the dark." Keli warned. "Fyn is going to return when I go into labor and don't think I won't use her to find out just how much mischief you've gotten into."

"I thought Fyn was in Karse." Gabin said in confusion.

"She's in Sunhame now, but she will be back." Keli assured him. "Eager to see her again?"

Gabin grinned and looked away.

"Did you know the Healers were very annoyed to discover she not only snuck off to see a lover but then promptly high tailed it to Karse?"

Smidge snickered. "She ran off on you?"

"She's a Herald, she has important duties that must come first." Gabin informed Smidge.

Smidge grinned mischievously. "Is she at least pretty?"

A clod of earth flew up and struck Smidge on the side of the head.

"She's my sister." Keli informed him.

Smidge flushed a bright red and mumbled an apology.

"We'll be careful." Gabin promised. "But we are not going to shy away from danger."

Keli sighed. "That is the best I can expect I suppose."

"When are you expecting to go into labor? So I know when to expect Fyn to check up on us."

"Any day." Keli admitted. "The sooner the better in my opinion. Tris is driving me mad. He hauls a Healer over to check on me every couple candle marks. I offered to move over there to make things more convenient but then he thought maybe I was just putting a brave face on and I was really in trouble. Karlee has been kind enough to humor him but she suggested I dose him with a sedative when he gets on my nerves."

Smidge scratched his nose and stared at her belly for a long moment. "Is it normal to be so fat?"

Gabin groaned and rubbed his forehead with one hand.

"Fat?" Keli repeated indignantly.

"Uh?" Smidge looked to Gabin for help.

"I know I taught you better manners than that." Gabin grumbled.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Smidge stammered when it finally dawned on him he was in danger.

Keli looked ready to brain him with a mage bolt.

Gabin shifted over so she'd have a clear shot.

"I…" Smidge looked around for an escape route.

_:Aren't you going to save him?:_ Varian asked.

Gabin shook his head.

_:She might kill him.:_ Varian pointed out.

Gabin stood and moved further from Smidge. Varian also moved away from Smidge.

"Fat was a bad word, it's all wrong! I meant radiant. You look like an alabaster statute of a goddess of beauty."

Gabin nearly choked on his laughter. Keli didn't bother containing her humor. She laughed until tears poured from her eyes.

_:I can't believe she accepted that.:_ Varian sighed with relief.

"We should get going." Gabin said while Keli tried to recover her composure.

"Tell your cub to watch his mouth. Next time I might not be as nice." Keli said as she gestured for both of them to come help her to her feet.

"By nice you mean…" Smidge asked nervously.

"I mean I might make you glow like a lantern in the dark for a month." Keli said as she patted him on the shoulder and favored him with a vicious smile.

"Gabin, can we go?" Smidge squeaked nervously.

"Of course."

Keli stopped Gabin and pressed a quartz crystal and a purse of money into his hand. "This is for you."

Gabin looked at the purse dumbly.

"The Crown set up rewards for any who help find the people who bought and sold the children. This is your cut from catching Pargus. The rest went to that gang that assisted." Keli closed his hand around the money. "Don't say you don't deserve it. You are going to needed it. There is enough there for you to start a business or buy a house. It's not charity."

Gabin shook his head.

"Don't argue with me, Gabin. Imagine a library of your very own."

Gabin's look of longing told her she convinced him to keep the money. "Thank you again, Keli. If you need anything, let me know."

Keli kissed his cheek. "I will. If you need to make the illusion vanish just drop this rock in water. Don't hesitate to use his authority."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_:You can ride, I don't mind.:_ Varian assured him.

Gabin shook his head. "I am not a rider."

_:Then I am going to stick out like a sore thumb.:_ Varian pointed out.

"I rode with Fyn on Tyree, I am fairly certain I hurt her with my flailing around."

_:I can help you learn to ride.:_ Varian offered. _:I suspect you will need the skill.:_

Gabin considered the offer. Smidge had already taken off, wanting to get as far from the guards and Heralds as he could. "I doubt in the middle of the street would be a good place to learn. We could go out to Safe Haven if you like. I haven't been out for almost a week."

_:How long would it take for you to walk out there?:_

"Most of the afternoon."

_:Mount up. I will get us there faster.:_ Varian ordered.

Gabin hesitated.

_:Get up.:_

Gabin awkwardly scrambled into the saddle.

_:Mind if I help?:_

"I guess not."

_:This will feel weird but it is the fastest way to teach someone to ride.:_ Varian explained.

Suddenly Gabin wasn't in control of his own body. Varian started to trot through the crowd. Instead of flopping like a rag doll his body rode with as much skill as Fyn.

"How…?"

_:It's a Gift.:_

Within a candle mark they were out of the city. Varian slowed to a walk and released his hold on Gabin. _:Now you can learn without my control.:_

By the time they reached the Home Farms and Safe Haven, Gabin was skilled enough to ride comfortably at a walk but trotting was still beyond him.

"There are nearly two hundred children here now." Gabin warned him. "It takes a while to finish greeting them all. You can wander off if you like."

_:I would like to meet them.:_

The children were in classes but one spotted him through a window and there was a shrieked alarm and children swarmed out of the doors and windows.

Gabin slid to the ground and opened his arms to the children. He was promptly bowled over as children piled on him.

Varian stepped back and watched the chaos in amazement as Gabin laughed and struggled to stand up only to be kept under their squirming bodies.

"Let Master Gabin up." One of the matrons of the orphanage laughed as she hurried out of the building.

Gabin managed to sit up. "Mistress Morrow, sorry for interrupting your classes."

Mistress Morrow shooed the children off Gabin to let him sit up. "They've missed you."

Gabin dispensed hugs and kisses to his imps and felt the strain of the last few days ease. "This is my new friend Varian. He's like Tyree but in disguise."

The attention of the children shifted to Varian, in seconds he was swarmed.

Before Gabin got back to his feet the children who could not reach Varian turned back to him and they piled on him again.

_:By the Gods! I thought they would calm down after life settled for them.:_ Varian said in amazement. _:I agree with Tyree, it warms my heart to see them so happy.:_

Finally greetings were dispensed with and all but a few children headed back to class. The five children who hung back had been with him since they were infants, the others had come to him when they were old enough to remember being alone on the streets and always assumed they might end up there again so while they were fond of him, they did not miss him like these five did.

Gabin pulled them all close. "How are you doing?"

"I want to come with you." An eight year old boy named Evin said mournfully as he cuddled up against Gabin's side. A six year old girl did the same on the other side.

"Right now it is too dangerous." Gabin explained. "Perhaps, in the future. Do you watch out for each other?"

The children quickly assured him they were watching out for each other. Gabin reassured them he was doing everything he could to make them safe and promised he would come for another visit as soon as he could.

Finally he was alone with Varian.

_:Are they your children?:_

"Only in the sense I have been responsible for them since they were in swaddling." Gabin explained in a mournful tone. "They have known no other family but me. I changed their nappies and helped them learn to walk."

_:I'm surprised you left them here and haven't kept them with you.:_

"I can't offer them anything like this." Gabin explained. "They're safe here. What more could I hope for? After all the ones I lost… I honestly don't know how much longer I could have lasted running the safe house."

Varian sensed it was something that weighed on his mind. He hesitated before probing. Gabin was not his Chosen after all. _:What do you mean, the ones you lost? The ones stolen from you?:_

"Sometimes children would leave. Some went back to their families, others were too suspicious to stay. Many left when they thought it wasn't safe."

_:It must have been hard to see them go, never knowing what happened to them.:_

"The problem is I do know where most ended up. The Guard called me in whenever a child's body was found. Every single body under the age of sixteen." Gabin said painfully. "I used to think it would get easier, seeing all those little bodies. But for the last year I haven't been able to sleep without seeing them."

Varian rested his nose against Gabin's shoulder. _:I think the fact it never became routine for you says a great deal for your character.:_

"Some froze to death because they didn't trust me. Others were killed for the food they had begged off strangers. Some even died because they drank too much."

_:It is tragic. However, you did what you could to help them. At least you know they found peace in the Havens.:_

"That I doubt." Gabin stood and brushed off the grass on his clothing.

_:You doubt they are at peace?:_

"I doubt the Havens exist."

Varian started to protest then stopped. _:I can see how it would be hard to believe in the Havens when you live in hell. I think they are at peace though.:_

Gabin looked doubtful. "If you believe they are in paradise, then why do you mourn the boy you lost?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Varian stared at the derelict warehouse in horror as Gabin hurried up the ladder to collect his few belongings. He had never seen a building in such terrible shape. The idea that hundreds of children lived here and considered themselves lucky shocked him to his core.

"If I rent a room at an inn, will you mind being treated like a horse?" Gabin called down.

_:I don't mind.:_ Varian assured him. _:Is that burn damage?:_

"You mean the big blackened holes on the back wall? Yes. Someone tried to burn me out about seven months or so ago. It scared the children enough that many fled."

_:An inn that takes horses will cost you a far amount, will it not?:_

"Keli gave me some money. What else will I use it for?"

_:For getting out of Exile's Gate.:_ Varian pointed out.

"Keli suggested buying a house so I could have a private library."

_:You like books?:_ Varian said with surprise.

"I love books. When Keli started that library down here I discovered them. It led to the safe house actually. I am even a registered school with the crown since I would teach the children. The breakfast delivery every morning was a blessing."

_:You are full of surprises.:_ Varian gingerly picked his way closer to the door. _:Oh I think you have a visitor. There is a man dismounting outside.:_

Gabin closed his eyes and stretched out his senses until he could See outside. "That's Tyber. He used to help teach the children how to fight when he was in town."

_:You shouldn't use your Gift too much.:_

"I need the practice."

_:And you should use shields.:_

"Huh?"

_:I will explain it later.:_

"Gabin, you've been invaded by a horse." Tyber hollered.

Gabin descended the ladder. "He was a reward from the crown, along with some money."

"Nice reward. He looks like a sturdy animal. You might want to consider gelding him."

_:Oh, I don't think so!:_ Varian said with a disgusted snort.

Tyber grinned and patted Varian's shoulder. "Relax old boy, you wouldn't miss them."

Gabin grinned. "I will think about it."

_:No, you won't.:_ Varian said firmly.

"Keep him away from Jelly. She's not in heat but she can get a little testy with strange studs."

"He's got excellent manners when it comes to other horses. I am a novice rider after all."

"Are you going to sell him? I have been looking for another horse and he has an intelligent eye."

"No, I won't be selling him." Gabin grinned.

"I came to see what your plans were for the children but it looks like you're packing up to leave. Are you heading off to join the guard now that you have a mount?"

"No. But I can't keep him here. I'm going to rent a room at an inn."

"Are you planning on going after those bastards who have your children?"

"Yes." Gabin admitted.

"Then you can stay in my guest room. Provided you don't do anything stupid on your own."

_:That sounds like a good plan.:_

"I think we'll take you up on it." Gabin said as he put down the sack with his belongings.

Tyber studied Varian further. "How old is he?"

"I'm not sure." Gabin shrugged.

Tyber tried to open Varian's mouth.

_:Tell him I will bite him if he tries that again.:_ Varian grumbled.

"You aren't using a bit? That's unwise." Tyber advised him and stepped back before Gabin had to warn him off.

_:Tell him I was trained with a hackamore.:_

"He was trained with a hackamore. And he bites when people try to look at his teeth. But otherwise he is an excellent horse."

Tyber scratched Varian's neck. "So long as he suits you, I guess. Are you ready to head out? I don't want to leave Jelly out there too long."

Gabin led Varian out into the sunset without bothering to collect his reins. Since it had rained earlier the area looked better than it normally did.

He mounted carefully and settled into the saddle.

"You really are a novice rider." Tyber said as he shook his head and swung into his own saddle.

"Where would I learn to ride?"

"True enough." Tyber led the way through the evening traffic. Business owners were heading home and the residents of the area were heading to taverns where they would get a bite to eat. It was cheaper to eat at a tavern than to gather the fuel and food and make your own meal down here. Most rented rooms didn't even have a fireplace.

Gabin was so intent on obeying the instructions Varian was giving him he didn't notice Tyber giving him odd looks.

"Let me guess, you are trying to learn to ride from a book." Tyber said in disgust.

"No. But you're right, I should get a book."

"Riding is not a skill you can learn from a book." Tyber informed him with the certainty a lifetime in the saddle had given him. "Like fighting, you need to do it physically to learn."

_:Heels down.:_ Varian reminded Gabin.

Gabin obeyed the order. "I have no doubt, but that does not mean that a book will be completely useless. I'd like to know the whys behind how the reins are held or the style of saddle. Also, I learned several tricks for fighting from books."

"Like what?"

"Oh, just various tricks." Gabin said vaguely.

"Knife?"

"And hand to hand."

"You don't strike me as a knife fighter."

"I had to be able to fight to protect my children. I am good in a knife fight."

"Are you armed?"

"Yes."

"Good. You might survive being a hero yet."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"How am I doing?" Gabin asked Varian as he followed the Companion's directions to groom him.

_:Very good. Oooh, that's an itchy spot.:_

Gabin obliged him with extra brushing near his withers. "So tomorrow we'll have to get started. I have a list of suspects from the guard. Do you want to go near their houses and see what we find?"

"Who are you talking to?" Tyber asked as he entered the small, two stall stable.

"Varian."

"What does he care if you go spy on suspects?" Tyber asked.

Varian winked at Gabin.

"He's a great conversationalist actually." Gabin said with a grin.

Tyber shook his head. He hung a bucket of water in Jelly's stall. "There is a well out back and feed in the tack room. Do you know how much to feed him?"

_:I will help you with that.:_

"I have a good idea of how much he needs." Gabin assured him.

"I'll be inside. Enjoy your conversation." Tyber said drily.

_:If only he knew.:_ Varian chortled. _:When and where are we most likely to find the street children if they are not being held captive?:_

"Probably in the morning. They'd be trying to snitch food from the wagons bringing in produce."

_:So in the morning we should search for children. In the afternoon we can spend a couple candle marks searching houses, not too much or you will over extend your gift. After that we can have some more riding lessons.:_

"Sounds like a plan." Gabin agreed.

_:You should talk to Tyber, since he is so interested in your plans he probably has a few opinions.:_

"Undoubtedly. I'm curious as to why he's so interested. He's always been an enigma. He would vanish for months and sometimes would be bothered by something when he returned. He told me he used to be a mercenary but I suspect he's still taking jobs."

_:Jobs that bother him after they're completed? I can ask Sayvil, she is the Companion of Captain Kerowyn. If he was a Skybolt she might know.:_

Gabin considered the option. "No, he deserves his privacy."

_:Well, you should head inside. I'm comfortable. Thank you for the grooming.:_

"Least I could do. Thank you for your patience and for teaching me." Gabin said as he put away the brushes that had been in the saddle bags. Varian had walked him through cleaning the tack and grooming him.

Gabin stopped in the small garden and sniffed the air. The smell of the over grown flowers reminded him of the palace.

He remembered when he first woke up at the healers to find Fyn waiting for him he thought the smell of flowers had been her perfume. At first he had resented her and the other Heralds. They had just strolled in and took over. That had only lasted a day or so. It was Fyn who convinced him that while things were barreling ahead, he still had choices.

Gabin grinned as he recalled Fyn's face when she tracked him down just before she left. She had an expression of pure mischief and delight when she found him outside Safe Haven. She was not a stiff necked Herald by any stretch of the imagination.

The last thing she had said when she hurried out the door to answer the call of duty had been to not wait for her. He hoped she wouldn't mind if he did. She had a lively mind and a lovely body.

Heading inside he found himself in barely furnished house. Clearly Tyber was a bachelor.

"Good conversation?" Tyber asked.

"Horses are amazing conversationalists." Gabin said lightly. He wasn't certain how Tyber would react to discovering a Companion was in his stable.

Tyber gestured to the only other chair in the room. It was a muddy brown but comfortable looking chair that faced a cold hearth. "Have a seat."

Gabin settled in the chair and waited.

"Do you know where to even start?" Tyber asked. He propped his feet on the cold hearth.

Gabin pulled out a list he had gotten from the guard and handed it over. "This is every person whose name has been connected to a child brothel in the last three years. They are still going through the other records so the list will get longer. I have only managed to check the seven that are crossed off."

Tyber stared at the document and handed it back. "At least we have a starting place."

Gabin accepted the papers and tucked them back inside his tunic. "You can't read."

"What?"

"I've been teaching children to read for years, I know when someone is faking it." Gabin pointed out. "Your eyes scanned down the paper, not to side to side."

"No wonder half the people in Exile's Gate want you to vanish." Tyber said with a dark glare.

"I now know not to send you a note." Gabin pointed out. "In the morning I am going to head out to search for children. In the afternoon I am going to visit a few more on the list. I have no intention of confronting anyone unless it is dire circumstances."

"Somehow I doubt that is what you _hope_ will happen."

Gabin shrugged. "I've learned a few things the last few weeks, one is it is better to let justice be dispensed by the crown. I'd prefer to alert the guard or Heralds to the situation and let them rescue the child. It will be safer for the child."

"What taught you that lesson? You are not exactly famous for turning those who harm your children over to the crown. They are more likely to end up missing or injured."

"Is that why you invited me here? So I don't beat you to it? And I have only killed on rare occasions."

"Rare enough to be counted on one hand?"

"Almost." Gabin hedged.

"Well, the last thing I need is an amateur running loose." Tyber informed him. "Don't go searching for children without me."

"And why should I let you take the lead?"

"I have more experience with these types of situations." Tyber informed him.

"Oh? Such as?"

"It was my job."

"How so."

"During the war with Ancar my job was to find prisoners and get them free before they were killed." Tyber explained, his voice betrayed his irritation with Gabin's pressing for answers.

Gabin nodded thoughtfully. "That was about a decade ago. Aren't you worried about being out of practice? I know you were retired when you started coming to the Safe House five years ago."

"It's more accurate to say I'm mostly retired."

"Oh?" Gabin waited. He wanted to know more about what his ally was able to do. "I've noticed you vanish from time to time. I figured you were a thief."

Tyber's eyebrow quirked. "I haven't had to steal since I joined the Skybolts. I retired rather than accept a position as the lieutenant in charge of the irregulars. The polite term for slightly reformed thieves and scoundrels."

"I remember reading about them. They were responsible for sabotage, kidnapping, and heroic rescues."

"You read about us? Where?"

"There are dozens of books about that war around. There were two at the library."

Tyber shook his head in disbelief. "Let me guess, you read them both?"

"Of course." Gabin grinned. "So if I agree not to rush off and get in your way, you will do your best to rescue my children without having to wait for the guard or Heralds?"

"And if you give me every scrap of information you have."

"There is also a killer we need to find."

"Oh? One of the children was killed?"

"Probably, but we haven't found them yet. One of the perverts stole Rosa, then his partner killed him."

"Rosa?"

"A toddler. I think you've met her. Anyways, she's safe now."

"Why are you so concerned with the man who killed the pervert?"

"He tried to kill me. He failed, obviously, but I am not about to let that bastard walk."

Tyber eyed Gabin with an inscrutable expression. "He can't have done much damage."

Gabin hauled up his shirt to show the red scar that marked where the knife had entered his body. It was almost four inches long and looked like it was several months old. "It was a near thing. I collapsed at the palace gate and if a Healer hadn't been close I would be dead."

"Huh." Tyber stood. "Care for a drink?"

"No thanks. Drink makes me ill." Gabin said with a grimace.

Tyber collected a bottle off the mantle where several other bottles waited. "I collect wine from everywhere. You've got that Herald gift, your Sight, right?"

"Right."

"If I recall correctly, most Herald Gifts don't appear completely alone. Normally there are other gifts that crop up alongside. Like mindspeech or the like. One Herald I knew back during the war told me when he drank, his control faltered. He'd start Hearing thoughts and start gabbing people's secrets. I wonder if it's your gift making you ill." Gabin poured himself some wine in a fine, glass goblet. "I can't imagine not being able to drink my wine."

Gabin eyed the even dozen bottles on the mantle. They each had labels, most of which he couldn't read. "Are they from your home country?"

"A couple. That one is from the center of the empire." Tyber pointed to one bottle. "It's weak as dog piss. It tastes good though. And that one is from the White Gryphon. I have yet to try it."

"How do you get them?"

"Some I bought from merchants. Others I bought when I was off on a job." Tyber settled back in his chair. "I still do the odd job for the Captain."

"And that is why you vanish from time to time?"

"Usually." Tyber confirmed. "So, can I count on you to stay out of my way?"

"You can count on me to work with you. I have others to call on if I need help."

Tyber sipped his wine. "Like who?"

"Herald Kris and Herald Lyra have taken a very personal interest in finding the children."

Tyber frowned. "I'm not familiar with them."

"The Prince and Princess." Gabin was grinning now. He was not about to let Tyber take the lead on this. "And the Guard commanders have given orders that no matter how late the hour, if I come in asking for aid they are to provide it if they are able. And I know there are several Skybolts involved too."

"But none of them are here now. None are as good as I am at rescuing someone without leaving a trail of blood. You're only going to be effective so long as no one suspects you are involved." Tyber pointed out.

"So we agree? Neither is in charge? We agree on any path we take?"

"I don't work that way."

"I don't normally either." Gabin pointed out. "But this seems to be the best way to protect my children."

"Very well." Tyber said after another sip of wine. "Except when there is danger, I have more experience with bad situations."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two days later Gabin and Varian had joined the traffic of farmers and merchants on their way to the various markets in the city and taverns.

_:I think I see a child.:_ Varian said as he slipped between two wagons. Gabin spotted the child he meant.

"Not one of mine." Gabin watched and the child climbed into the back of a wagon and settled next to a basket of cabbage. "Looks like he belongs to the driver."

_:I hope this isn't futile.:_

"I told them this was the best time to snitch food." Gabin admitted. "The night guard is not done with their paperwork and the day guard is too busy figuring out who goes where. Also, the drivers don't dare leave their wagons to chase them."

A small figure bolted from a wagon just ahead of them.

"Ah, there we go."

Varian weaved through the crowd and managed to get ahead of the child. The boy slid to a stop just before he collided with Varian's legs.

Gabin dismounted in tumble but managed to land on his feet. "Hey, slow up."

The boy started to scamper off then slid to a stop again and spun to stare at Gabin. "Gabin!"

Gabin caught him before he could try to run again. "Doom, what do you think you are doing?"

"He stole from me!" An irate farmer yelled, standing on his wagon and pointing at Gabin and the boy.

_:Doom?:_

Gabin took the small handful of vegetables from the boy and dragged him back to the farmer. "Sorry, my brother tends to take stupid dares."

The farmer grunted and glared as Gabin put the vegetables back in the basket.

Doom started to protest but Gabin silenced him with a look. Hauling the boy back to Varian he lifted the boy into the saddle. Varian led the way to an alley where they could question the boy.

"Gabin! How'd you find me?" Doom asked as Gabin lifted him down.

"I knew where to look." Gabin looked the boy over for any injuries. There was a bruise on the side of his face that was a few days old, it was not uncommon for beggar children to get hit if they were too pushy or in the way. "Does that hurt?"

"A bit." Doom admitted. "What happened to the house? Where did everyone one go?"

"There is a new house now." Gabin explained. "Out in the country."

Doom looked dubious. "You're pulling ma leg."

"_My_ leg." Gabin corrected. "No, I'm not. I even have a horse now so I can get out there quicker."

Doom turned to look up at Varian.

"The problem is I cannot find the other children who ran away from the ghosts. Do you know where some are?"

Doom nodded. "My brother had a room, some uv us are staying with him. He says he will teach me to pick pockets."

"Oh, I don't think so." Gabin said with a fond grin. "If you're a thief I can't take you to the palace for some good food."

"Palace?"

"Palace." Gabin confirmed. "After we get your friends."

By noon Gabin had three children in his care, Doom's brother needed a reminder that he had dropped Doom off at the safe house for a reason.

The other two children were girls but were young enough to pass as boys since they were dressed in pants. One had never come to Gabin's safe house but the other had stayed with Gabin off and on for the previous two years. Gabin convinced both of them to go to Safe Haven. Mostly for the fresh food.

"Gabin!" A voice hailed them as he and Varian hurried towards the nearest Guard station. Gabin did not want to get killed because someone wanted to steal his 'horse'.

"Smidge, what are you doing here?" Gabin asked.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." Smidge stopped and looked up at the three children. "Are you heading to see Karlee?"

"Yes."

"Good." Smidge fell in next to Gabin as he continued his quick pace. "I have a bit of gossip I think you need to hear."

"What is it?"

"There is a rumor that someone is selling a statue. Now I haven't heard anything about any stolen statues and certainly none that are a ten year old girl with _brown hair._"

"Any word on why?"

Smidge shook his head. "I know when and where they are exchanging the statue. I know the face of the man who arranged the sale. He was bragging about it at the Red Drum Tavern in the private room."

"The one with the peek hole."

"That's the one. He started talking about making a fortune to Gilda and when she stepped out to get more wine she told me I should listen in."

Gilda was a prostitute who worked the high end clients at the Red Drum tavern. She had a son that was now out at Safe Haven. Gabin had spoken to her as soon as he was on his feet so she would know where her boy was. "Bless her heart."

"She said to tell you that you should stop by for a visit. Out of curiosity, does that mean what I think it means?"

"No. Gilda probably wants to know how Tor is doing. She is very concerned with his reading since he's been struggling with it." Gabin explained. "She is worried he will never be able to become a clerk."

"Doesn't Tor want to be a tavern keeper?"

"Yes. She wants him to move out of the Exile's Gate area. She is saving up to pay for him to be apprenticed to a lawyer."

"A lawyer? Seriously? Tor will hate it."

"Probably. By the time he is fourteen and it's time to find him a place I think he will be mad for the guard."

"Why the guard?"

"Some retired guards are out at Safe Haven teaching the children how to fight. Both boys and girls. Most of the children are mad for the guard."

"Gods, rescued by Heralds and turned into miniature guards. No one is going to believe you weren't allied with the Guard now." Smidge rolled his eyes. "Uh, we are being followed."

Gabin and Varian looked back.

_:I see no one.:_

"The guy behind the ragman?" Gabin asked.

"That's the one."

Gabin gripped the pommel of Varian's saddle and started stretching his mind until he could See with his gift. It was disorienting but he managed to get a better look at the man following them.

"Gabin, you alright?" Smidge shook Gabin's shoulder.

Shaking off his disorientation Gabin picked up his pace again. "Tyber."

"That's Tyber?" Smidge grinned. "I'll catch up with you soon."

"Smidge, do you remember that story you always asked for as a little?"

"The one about the old swordsman who beats the snot out of the young men who challenge him because he's got all sorts of wicked tricks up his sleeve? Of course. I am not going to challenge him. Just see if I can follow him."

"Don't get yourself killed." Gabin advised. "You haven't told me everything you learned yet."

"I will find you later." Smidge assured him.

Doom twisted in the saddle. "Tybs is following us?"

"Who's Tybs?" One of the girls asked.

"Tybs taught us how to pick locks and to fight." Doom explained. "He's been gone a long time. Why is he following us? Does he think we'll be mad he was gone?"

"He's hunting the ghosts who were stealing my imps. He's hoping he will see someone who might be one of them."

"You see the ghosts now?" Doom asked in amazement.

Gabin gave him a reassuring smile. "Yes, I see the ghosts now. I just wish you had told me to look for them earlier."

Doom relaxed and turned to the girls. "You're safe now. Gabin will catch all the ghosts and make them pay."

_:I really, really want to kill some of these ghosts.:_ Varian said. His mindvoice betrayed his anger.

"We'll get them." Gabin assured everyone.

Gabin and the children arrived at the palace in time for a bath before lunch. Karlee took the three children off immediately and scolded Gabin for not feeding himself when his stomach growled at the mention of a meal.

"What do you think, Varian?"

_:About what?:_

"About a meal. I know the food at Tyber's is nothing compared to what you are used to. Would you like to grab a decent meal before we leave?"

_:Ask the stable master for a couple days worth of feed for me if you don't mind.:_ Varian requested. _:You should check on Keli. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you borrowed a bath tub.:_

"Are you saying I smell?"

_:No. But you mentioned the bathing tub at Tyber's wasn't heated.:_

"True. But it was more than sufficient." Gabin fished out the rock the illusion spell was bound to. "I think I will join Karlee for a meal, I'll drop this in some water when we sit down. I need to pick up the notes from Herald Neave anyways."

_:Suit yourself.:_ Varian practically shrugged. _:You still have to get the full story from Smidge too.:_

"Smidge will find me. He has a knack for it."

_:For finding you?:_

"For finding anything. Some of his jobs are recovering stolen goods." Gabin chuckled at the memory of one of Smidge's stories. "There is this one ring he has returned and stolen about a dozen times. This rich couple split up before the wedding. He hired Smidge to get the family ring back. The former fiancé then hired him to steal it. To make matters more amusing they both know they hire Smidge. They now have him deliver nasty letters to each other while he steals the ring. He thinks they will end up back together."

_:He leads an interesting life.:_ Varian snorted.

Gabin found Karlee supervising three Healer Trainees in the bathing rooms where the three children were fighting the baths.

"Gabin, I'm glad you stayed." Karlee greeted him. "How's your stomach?"

"Good. I feel no pain and just a little stiffness." Gabin assured her. "How is your little mob?"

"They are settling in well. I was out at Safe Haven yesterday. All the children seem to be doing well. They are very adaptable. I think that is a very good sign." Karlee explained. "I've been meaning to ask you, was Fyn visiting you when she took off?"

"Uh, yes."

Karlee relaxed. "I thought maybe she and Herald Jem were lovers."

"No, they've never been lovers." Gabin assured her. "I asked."

Karlee blushed. "I didn't dare ask."

"Fyn mentioned she sent you out his way in hopes you would hit it off. I have been warned a dozen times at least she is a matchmaker."

"Oh! Well then, I feel much better." Karlee smiled cheerfully. "He was redirected to help her in Karse. I admit I felt a little jealous."

Gabin felt a stab of jealousy too. He tried to ignore it. "How are these three?"

"Scrappy." Karlee winced as the young man bathing Doom was punched by the wet little boy. "Is his name really Doom?"

"Domril. I started calling him Doom since there was another Domril. Is it alright if I help him?"

"Please do."

Gabin strode to the tub. The trainee stepped aside as he approached.

"Gabin." Doom grinned up at him.

Gabin dunked him under the water. "Get the soap."

The trainee stepped in with the bar of soap. Doom shrieked and struggled as they scrubbed off the layers of dirt. The two girls giggled as they watched.

Between them Gabin and the trainee they got the boy clean. He was small for his age, twelve or so, with a mat of freckles over his nose and unruly red-brown hair that made him look even younger.

"I think we can leave the children to these three to get dressed." Karlee pronounced. "We need to find you something dry to wear, Gabin."

Gabin looked down at his damp front. "It's warm out so it isn't inconvenient."

"Don't argue. I have enough of that from the children." Karlee shook a finger at him.

Gabin opened the door for her. "I am already in your debt."

"Nonsense." Karlee waved her hand. "The way I see it, you're acting as an agent for us. If I had my way, I would be down there helping you find children. However, the Circle has decreed since the children would be frightened of any strangers and you are searching for them, I can't."

"You'd probably be targeted within the first candle mark." Gabin agreed.

"I know." Karlee grimaced.

Soon Gabin was in the dining hall that served the Healers and a large plate of food was being shoved towards him by Karlee. The illusion rock was in a glass of water so Varian wasn't disguised.

"You're too skinny." She explained. "Any news?"

"Smidge heard some news. We will check it out tonight." Gabin said vaguely.

"Will you need a healer? I can join you. I'm sure if you asked the Circle would agree."

"No." Gabin said firmly. "If we find an injured child, Varian can bring them here. That is the best that can be done."

Karlee heaved a sigh.

"How is Jorji behaving?" Gabin asked.

"She's doing very well. Did you know her Gift is active? Since she is so young we are doing a few rudimentary lessons. A friend of mine and her husband are about to head to a northern Healing temple, they want take her along. At her age we don't want her using her gift and here there is too much temptation to use it."

"Sounds like a plan." Gabin cut a piece of chicken. "I saw the boys the other day, they seem to be settling in well."

"They are. Several Healers have remarked that they're still remarkably childlike considering their backgrounds. Mind if I ask how you managed that?"

"We made toys and they had the time to play with them." Gabin shrugged.

"What on earth did you make toys out of?"

"We used broken pot pieces to make game pieces. Old blankets were good for making rag dolls and ropes. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't a free ride for the children. They had chores and such that had to be done. We did our own laundry and cleaning. However, they had time to play every day. Back when I had helpers I would take them to parks and such."

"Game pieces? What kind of games?"

"Fox and geese, nine hole, merels, and senet are some."

"I will have to get a couple games sets." Karlee muttered. "How did you keep them in line? I know you never hit them except for a spanking."

"Honestly, some days I couldn't. I found having things for them to do helped. Up until the fires most of the discipline was kept by my assistants. The last six months have been an exercise in futility."

"What about when you first started it?"

Gabin grinned in understanding. "Are you feeling overwhelmed?"

Karlee's shoulders sagged. "Yes. There are just three boys and a girl, but it seems like I am always trying to catch my breath with them."

"Ask someone who is a parent. I think you will get better advice." Gabin suggested.

Karlee poked his plate closer to him. "Eat."

"I feel like you are trying to fatten me up for the Midwinter feast." Gabin said with a grin.

"At least you don't argue too much. Unlike the Heralds. Take Herald Neave for example. He broke both bones in his lower, left leg in an accident. He went to a Healing Temple near Lake Evendim then rode out before it was fully healed and broke it again. He was driving us all crazy until your children showed up. Now he is driving us beyond crazy. Twice he and his Companion snuck off to the Guards and pestered them. Or Herald Dirk! You cannot pay me to take him on unless he is unconscious."

"Why don't you send the imps to pester this Herald Neave?"

"Oh! Brilliant!" Karlee grinned. "Oh, speak of the Herald and he appears."

Gabin twisted and saw a Herald leaning heavily on a cane with an armful of papers in his free arm. "Good, I wanted to know what he learned from the children the other day."

"Healer Karlee. There you are. What's the meaning of having my saddle and bridle locked up?" Herald Neave demanded.

Karlee exchanged a smile with Gabin. "I had to get creative." She explained to Gabin. "So I ordered his saddle brought to me. If he vanishes on me I will hand it over to the imps to use as a toy."

Neave glared at her.

"Herald Neave? I'm Gabin. I was hoping you could tell me what you learned from the children."

Neave sat next to him and set down the armful of papers. "What progress have you made towards finding them?"

"Define 'them'. The ones who have the children, the ones who sold them, or the children themselves?"

"Any of them."

"The man behind the sales was caught. His underlings are being hunted. I am more concerned with where my children are now. I was hoping the children would know some names."

"Names? You think they would buy another child if they lost one?"

"Exactly." Gabin confirmed.

"I have names, but they are all first names I think." Neave handed him a list of names. "I was going to hand the list over to the guard, but _she_ took my saddle."

Gabin studied the list. "I am more interested in rescuing the children first."

Neave frowned for a second then nodded in understanding. "So that they can't panic and get rid of the witness."

"Exactly."

Karlee covered her mouth with her hands. "Gods. Are you serious? They are just children. Gabin?"

Gabin handed back the list. He had practice remembering names with all his children so he didn't need to write them down. His list were all by last name so he didn't know how many were already known to the guards.

Neave pushed the rest of the stack towards him. "These are the notes I made. They aren't organized. I wanted to take them to the guards in the city."

Gabin hesitated. He didn't want to read what the children went through. However, there might be clues to finding where they were held. Gabin pushed his plate away. This time Karlee did not scold him.

Instead Karlee drew the papers towards herself and started reading.

"Karlee, it might be better if you don't." Gabin warned.

"It's definitely better if you don't." Neave concurred.

"Shush." Karlee frowned as she read. "I've read worse."

"What? Where?" Neave demanded.

Karlee looked up. "I'm specializing in physical and emotional trauma inflicted by our fellow humans. I've read and studied the reports on what King Ancar and his mages did to his captives."

"You can specialize in that?" Gabin said in surprise.

"My hometown is on the border with Hardorn and Karse. My gift identified during the war so my parents sent me here rather to a local temple for training thinking it would be safer. After the war, when I returned, there were so many people that were so badly damaged I just knew I had to find a way to help them and those like them so I came back to specialize." Karlee explained. She started sorting out the pages, trying to create a timeline. "Some days it's very tempting to switch my specialty to gryphons or something."

"How do you differ from someone who specializes in trauma?" Neave asked.

"Hmm?" Karlee looked up. "How am I different? Well, what humans can do to each can differ from what nature can do. An arrow injury is different from an animal bite for example. Also, there is a mental toll from injuries caused by our fellow humans that's different than the ones you develop after a natural injury."

"I can see that." Gabin nodded.

Karlee looked surprised.

"Nature is usually kind enough to only hit once. Even if she does hit hard." Gabin pointed out.

"Exactly." Karlee smiled approvingly. "So, of the ten children, four were escapees. The other six have already been sent to Safe Haven and were never captured. Of these four, one is a boy and the others are girls. From what I know, these perverts seem to stick to one sex so I am fairly certain there is no connection between the boy and the girls. However, I think two of the girls were held by the same man." She turned the papers so the men could read them. "Both are blond, both are eleven, and both escaped the same way, through a window on the third story of a yellow brick building. There aren't many yellow brick houses in Haven."

"It was fashionable about eighty years ago." Gabin mentioned.

"How on earth do you know that?" Neave asked.

"It was in a book." Gabin looked at the papers. "They escaped almost a month ago at about the same time but they were held less than two days. To buy two in such a short period means he has money."

"Did you get a list out of Pargus?" Karlee asked.

"Pargus?" Neave asked.

Gabin shook his head. "He did everything through proxies that have since disappeared. He knows no names. If we hadn't caught him with those children in the cellar we'd have no proof."

"Where is he?" Neave asked darkly.

"The Guard have him."

"Why don't the Heralds have him?" Neave asked.

Karlee answered him. "I ordered it."

"What?"

"I'm an empath, I know how close some of the Heralds are to violating their ethics." Karlee explained. "I know how close I was too. I know how to hurt him so he won't die. I told the Herald and Healing Circles that it was for the good of the children to have him down in the city rather than on the palace grounds."

"Huh, thanks." Neave said but didn't sound sincere.

"I backed her." Gabin added. "Would you prefer a Herald become a murderer? That's how things were going. I think Fyn was easing the anger before she ended up in the Healers because for that fortnight she was recovering here at the Healers there was a very real concern about vigilantes. Herald Kris and Herald Lyra also backed the suggestion. Apparently they also convinced the Circle to send out as many of the Heralds on Circuits as possible so that tempers could cool."

"I wondered why they sent Dev out. Normally he is a messenger."

"And as soon as Fyn was on her feet her Companion whisked her off." Karlee pointed out. "I think it was because she could easily stir up the Heralds. Look what she achieved when she was half dead. She got that bastard to surrender because he could _feel_ her desire to shred him limb from limb."

"Fyn is not known for a temper." Neave protested.

"She doesn't burn hot, like most people. She got very, very cold and calculating. A hot head might stab him in anger. She'd probably take her time and punish him. Keli tells me Fyn has been like that ever since she was kidnapped as a child. She doesn't fly into blood lust but her emotions shut down and she becomes ruthless."

"Hmm." Neave grunted.

"You do the same thing." Karlee turned on Gabin. "You've seen your little ones hurt and kidnapped but instead of flying into the boughs over it you got all cold and determined."

"Are you going to send me to Karse?" Gabin asked lightly.

"No. I don't have the authority." Karlee grumbled. "I can only pray you don't end up dead."

"A former Skybolt has agreed to help me." Gabin assured her.

"And what about Smidge? He is going to get himself killed if he keeps searching for the children."

"He's insisting on being involved. However, he came to me with a lead he discovered. Speaking of which, I have to get going so we can discuss what he found." Gabin stood.

"Sit. Eat." Karlee pointed to Gabin's plate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Varian hesitated on the edge of the field. He still looked like a gray horse. He pondered going to the stable and hiding among the horses.

Or he could go and listen to his friends talk about their favorite topic, their Chosen.

_:Varian, may I say you look charming?:_ A long time friend of his named Katcora sauntered up to him.

_:Hey Kat. Perhaps Herald Keli can set you up as a chestnut.: _Varian said drily.

Kat snorted and tossed her delicate head. _:I am more interested in how your project is going.:_

_:By project you mean searching for children?:_ Varian said with an edge.

_:Uh, I guess. Sorry, that sounds dismissive. How goes the hunt? Is Gabin good to work with?:_

_:He's intelligent, determined, and doesn't ask me every ten minutes how I'm feeling.:_ Varian said defensively.

Katcora snorted. _:Don't go getting touchy with me. I'm not your enemy. I'm a friend.:_

Varian's ears flipped back and he turned away in shame. _:Sorry.:_

_:Forgiven.:_ Katcora started to nuzzle his neck then stepped back. _:Sorry, but I just can't get past the fact you look like a horse. I am fairly certain that is some form of bestiality.:_

Varian suddenly flickered between Companion and horse.

Kat shook her head. _:Would you stop that? You're giving me a headache.:_

_:I'm giving _me_ a headache.:_ Varian squeezed his eyes shut. _:The rock this illusion is tied to must be damp. It turns off the illusion when it is immersed in water.:_

_:I will see you later then.:_ Katcora trotted off.

Varian opened one eye and watched her graceful backside and elegant tail as it trotted off. For the first time in years he was actually interested and he was flickering like a sputtering candle and drove her away.

Sometimes life just sucked.

It was nearly a quarter candle mark before the illusion stabilized. Looking like a horse, Varian headed towards the Stable, he hopped to have a proper meal before he had to satisfy his hunger with the coarse feed Tyber fed horses. It was good quality but it was tasteless.

Here his food was sweetened and mixed with herbs. He especially liked lavender mixed with his oats and a bit of honey.

"Hey, my fellow, what are you doing over here?" A groom rushed forward to grab his reins.

_:What? Hey! No!:_ Varian refused to follow the groom.

The groom hollered for help and several more grooms who normally tended the Companions emerged.

"This stud got loose." The first groom explained.

Varian soon found himself being dragged and urged on with crops away from the Companion Stable. A few Companions stopped to watch but none stepped in to stop the grooms. He knew if they did it could be misinterpreted by the grooms. The grooms knew Companions were as intelligent as humans but the Companions didn't speak to them. The grooms might assume the Companion was trying to help and if they had to choose between maneuvering a rogue stud safely and the safety of a Companion they would act to protect the Companion and Varian would probably end up hurt.

Giving up, Varian let them lead him to the regular stable. Silently he vowed to never let Gabin go anywhere without a flagon of water so this illusion could be banished when it became inconvenient.

He was groomed and put in a stall while the grooms tried to figure out where he came from.

Seconds after the top half of the door closed, the illusion vanished completely.

Varian sniffed at the hay and snorted. It was that tasteless, horse food. Gods, he missed being a Companion.

It was nearly a candle mark later and the illusion had returned. Eventually the door opened revealing Gabin looking embarrassed.

"Don't let him wander loose." The stablemaster ordered. "The Companion mares have been known to be brutal to horses that step out of line. You should consider having him gelded."

"Oh, not a chance." Gabin said drily. "I was asked to pick up some of the feed Companions favor while I was here. Who do I talk to?"

"Companion feed? Ask over at the Companion stable." The man suggested. "You can leave him here while you get it."

"No. But thank you for tending him." Gabin shook the man's hand then collected Varian's tack. "Sorry. You should have told me you were trapped down here. I'd have come and let you out earlier."

_:I expect I better get used to this.:_ Varian said with a sigh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tyber shook his head as Gabin left his horse a large serving of very high end feed. "You are going to go broke feeding him like that."

Gabin just grinned like he knew a joke he wasn't going to share. "He deserves it."

"So, when do you expect Smidge to show up?"

"Soon."

"Did you tell him where I live?"

"I don't need to." Gabin assured him. "Smidge can find me."

"He's right, I can." Smidge said as he sauntered in. "Ready? I was at Dog Leg Bridge most of the afternoon listening. Turns out, there's been some odd activity there over the past months. Several times lights were spotted there, sometimes with unearthly wails. A suicide about five months back is apparently haunting it. A fourteen year old girl threw herself to her death on that bridge."

Gabin's jaw flexed. "Five months ago the guard asked me to identify Holli. She'd drowned. She talked about death a lot, like it's an escape. I figured she would act on it eventually so when they showed me…"

Varian nudged his shoulder. _:I'm sorry, Gabin. Were you close to her?:_

Gabin shook his head. "Did you find any witnesses?"

"No. Dog Leg Street is mostly merchants who live elsewhere. All I heard were whispers from the shop girls who lived above the stores. Some were so scared they ran away." Smidge watched him with an expression of guilt. "I don't know why I didn't hear about this earlier. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Without context, whispers about statues being for sale have no meaning." Gabin reassured him. "Focus on what can be done. I'm sure the four of us can come up with a plan."

"Four?" Tyber cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean that healer you mentioned? Karlee?"

Smidge winked at Varian. "That or his horse."

Tyber crossed his arms over his chest. "How long until they meet at the bridge?"

"Not for at least a couple candle marks, but I suspect they probably have someone who arrives early to look for watchers since Pargus was caught." Smidge explained. "I convinced one of the shop girls that I would watch for the ghost for her from the second floor of the shop. It's not perfect, but they won't see us until too late."

"Sounds like a good start." Tyber said with approval.

"There's an alley for Varian and Jelly." Smidge added. "In case we need to get to a Healer fast it would be good to have them close."

_:Your protégé is very clever. Too bad he's as crooked as a mountain path.:_ Varian commented.

"We should get going." Gabin said as he strode to the tiny closet that passed for a tack room in the two horse stable.

"We're better off only taking Jelly." Tyber said as he followed Gabin. "You're not much of a rider and Varian might give us away."

"Varian is coming." Gabin said firmly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tyber had glowered and protested but he finally accepted Gabin was bringing Varian. He pointed out that Gabin was a novice rider at best. He finally gave up the argument when Gabin pointed out that Varian was not only well trained, but capable of carrying Smidge as well so they could make better time.

Now Varian and Jelly were in the alley while the men were in the shop girl's room, watching for 'ghosts'. The girl was about sixteen and had been extremely grateful that they were there to protect her. She kept smiling and batting her eyes at Smidge who blushed and awkwardly flirted back.

Tyber and Gabin flanked the window so they could watch the street and the bridge.

Tyber gestured to the younger pair. "I wonder what prompted him to play hero?"

Gabin glanced at the girl. "Too bad the tactic doesn't work all the time."

"Did it ever work for you? Rescuing the damsel in distress?"

"Once. I chased off a mugger." Gabin smiled slightly at the memory. "She was very, very grateful."

Gabin watched a closed carriage roll past under the window. The light from the gas street lamps was weak but he could see an insignia on the side of the carriage. "Here comes someone with money."

"Still another candle mark to go." Tyber studied the buildings on the far side of the river. "I think I spotted one of the watchers. That tailoring shop."

Gabin closed his eyes and stretched his senses. His vision soared over the river and into the dark room. Although the room was dark it looked more like twilight to Gabin's other sight. He could see the couple in the bed, energetically putting it to the test.

Opening his eyes he shook his head. "Not the watcher. They are busy with other concerns."

"I'll admit it, you're handy." Tyber continued his watch. "There, that lamp shop."

Gabin checked. This time the occupants were not as innocently occupied. There were two men in the room, in roughly the same position as Gabin and Tyber. "Two men. Both large and armed."

"I wager there is probably another two on this side. If it were my operation I would have at least four teams on watch with another five to ten men available as back up."

"But since they are engaging in something that is likely to get them lynched they probably don't have that many trusted men to call on."

"I am going out to see if I can spot any more on this side of the river." Tyber stepped away from the window.

"Smidge?" Gabin turned to the young man. "Do you think you can find any watchers?"

"Uh." Smidge frowned and looked around. "I think so."

"Can you take Tyber?"

"How is he going to find them?" Tyber asked.

"I can find anyone." Smidge assured him.

The girl looked disappointed as Smidge left. "He's very nice."

"He is." Gabin agreed as he resumed his watch.

"Is he your brother?"

"I was his guardian when he was young."

"He's the first one who took me seriously about those ghosts." The girl sat on her bed. "Do you think they are ghosts?"

Gabin hesitated. "I think it could be something far worse."

The girl clasped her hands in her lap. "I was worried it could be worse."

Gabin glanced at her. "Where are you from?"

"A small town just east of town. I didn't want to be just another milk maid so I moved to Haven. My father thinks I should move home."

"Have you seen anyone who doesn't belong around here on the nights when the lights appear?" Gabin asked.

The girl's brow furrowed. "Maybe. There is one man who comes around every couple weeks. He comes near closing. He stinks like he eats nothing but onions. He has only come here once, but the other girls have complained about him too."

Gabin nodded thoughtfully.

"Oh, and there is a lady who comes at least once a fortnight. She stays forever and buys something, but it is the cheapest item we have even though she has good clothing. I work for a milliner so she buys hats from me but they are often the wrong size or don't compliment her looks. And she always wears black."

"A lady in black. It sounds like an adventure novel."

The girl giggled nervously. "It does, doesn't it?"

"Do you know if either of them where in the area today?"

"Both. The onion man I saw leaving the store next door when I was taking in the potted flowers. The lady in black was here in the morning. I don't think the lady in black is related to these ghosts. She just seems sad."

"Does she know you recognize her?"

"I doubt it."

Gabin pondered what she said. "Why are you lying?"

"What?"

"You're lying to me about the two people. You don't say if they are short or tall or blond or brunette or thin or fat. You say one smells of onions and the other wears black. Both characteristics that are easy enough to change so neither are actually useful for identifying someone."

The girl stared at her hands.

"Why did you lie?"

"You aren't mad?"

"No. I'm sure there is a reason for you to lie." Gabin said philosophically.

"I thought maybe if you thought there was something bad happening you wouldn't leave."

"Is something bad happening?" Gabin prodded.

The girl nodded. "Weird things. Once I came up here and there was someone here. I ran away and he was gone in the morning. I didn't see him, I could smell onions. I hate onions. Sometimes I hear people on the roof. My boss doesn't believe me, he says I'm flighty."

"Ah." Gabin gave her a reassuring smile. "You don't need to lie for us to help you."

"Really?" The girl looked up. Gabin could barely make out her face but he could hear the relief in her voice. She bolted across the room and threw her arms around Gabin. "Thank you."

Gabin patted her shoulder. "Anything else odd happening?"

The girl nodded into his tunic. "Sometimes when I hear the footsteps, I hear wailing. The other girls say it is from a girl who committed suicide and that she wants to drag us down with her."

"It's not." Gabin assured her. "It is mortal men up to no good, using the fear to hide."

"Really?"

"Really."

The girl hurried to the small chest at the foot of her bed and felt around for something. Gabin could hear her sniffing so he assumed she had been looking for a handkerchief.

"So someone was trying to scare me." The girl sounded indignant. "Well, if they think I am going to run away like a frightened hare they are in for a surprise."

She joined him at the window, this time she had a cudgel in her hand.

Gabin smiled. "What's your name?"

"Maisie."

"Gabin."

"Pleased you meet you Gabin." Maisie thrust her hand towards him. Gabin shook it.

"Listen, no matter what you see, I need you to stay here. If things go badly, I want you to go to the Guard and tell them that I sent you."

"Why?"

"Because if things go bad, they need to know."

Maisie sighed. "Fine."

Finally the door opened again and Smidge and Tyber came in.

"Found them." Smidge announced.

"All of them?" Gabin asked.

Tyber resumed his position next to the window. "I think so. So, what did you say to cause her to arm herself?"

"Maisie was telling me about some of the odd things that have occurred. When I assured her it was mortal deeds, not ghosts she decided revenge was a good option."

Maisie patted the head of her cudgel. "Lumpy and I know how to deal with creeps."

Gabin noticed Smidge beaming at the girl and resolved to speak to him in the morning.

_:Someone is coming.:_ Varian informed him.

"Smidge, come here." Gabin ordered.

Smidge took his place at the window. Gabin leaned against the wall and used his Gift again. He could feel the strain so this would be the last time he used his Gift for a couple days.

The closed carriage he had spotted earlier was parked a block or so away. A tall man was next to it with a bundle in his arms. Gabin thought it was a child, but he wasn't certain.

"The man with the 'statue' is here." Gabin pushed away from the wall.

"Statue?" Maisie asked.

"Remember, stay here and watch." Gabin ordered. "Just watch."

Maisie sighed. "I said I would."

Tyber led them out of the small room and out the back door to where Jelly and Varian waited.

"You two, stay here. I will deal with this." Tyber started towards the end of the alley.

Smidge snorted. "Like you get all the fun."

Tyber turned in time to see both Smidge and Gabin removing fighting knives from their boots. "No."

Gabin cocked an eyebrow. "You think you are the only fighter?"

"Knives? They probably have swords." Tyber protested.

_:Knives are not the best weapon in a sword fight.:_ Varian pointed out.

Smidge laughed. "You do know why they never went after Gabin directly was because when he gets mad he's a scary bastard, right? He taught us not to fight fair when it was a matter of life and death."

"A scary bastard?" Tyber said doubtfully. He scanned Gabin from head to foot. He was scrawny, average height, and not very intimidating.

"One time this gang thought they could rob us. Gabin here—"

Gabin cleared his throat. "Enough, Smidge. Tyber, there is a child, at least two men here already, and the buyer to deal with. I am not risking that child's life because you think that a knife is a useless weapon in a fight."

"Very well. Gabin you go for the child. Smidge, I want you to circle around to the other end of the bridge before anyone else gets here. If someone panics and runs, I want you to get a good look at his face. We can track him down if we need to."

"And you?"

"I will distract them."

_:Gabin, I will hang back. If something bad happens I want to be able to help either you or Tyber.:_

"Very well." Gabin patted Varian on the neck.

_:If you think things are going bad, toss that rock in the river. Even without a Herald, I have more authority as a Companion than as a horse.:_

Gabin checked his pocket. The piece of quartz was there. "Let's go."

Smidge was barely a shadow as he crossed the bridge. There was only a quarter moon tonight so there were deep shadows next to the wooden bridge's railings. Most bridges in Haven were stone. Dog Leg was one of the few bridges that was wooden and as a result was not lined with gas lamps. The river was wide so there was a large patch of darkness in the center of the bridge.

Tyber headed out next, leaving Gabin and Varian to wait.

"Are you ready?" Gabin asked.

_:I am. No matter what happens, the child will be rescued.:_ Varian assured her.

"That's all I can ask."

_:So, you're a scary bastard?:_ Varian chortled.

"When I need to be. I learned young if you don't fight back you will end up being a victim."

Footsteps preceded the appearance of the two men. The shorter one carried the child. The taller one had a drawn sword. He walked with confidence and scanned the alleys.

Gabin stepped back so he wouldn't be spotted.

_:If we go now, we won't get the buyer.:_ Varian's voice was uncertain.

Gabin rested a hand on his neck. They watched as the men with their burden passed their hiding spot.

When the footsteps changed because the men were on the bridge Gabin and Varian slowly started after them.

Varian's hoof beats chimed softly but they were drowned out by the slosh of the river on the bridge pylons. Gabin was a little out of practice but he didn't make any noise.

The footsteps on the bridge stopped and so did Gabin and Varian.

_:My vision is not the best in this light. I can't see anyone else.:_ Varian said tightly.

Gabin touched his ear.

_:Right! The wood is noisier than the stone. Suddenly, I feel better.:_

The sound of more steps on wood finally reached them. These men clearly knew nothing about stealth.

Gabin and Varian advanced again. There was no way Varian could cross the bridge unnoticed so he stopped at the edge of the shadows. Gabin waited until the moon was partially obscured by a drifting cloud then crossed quickly to the shadow of the bridge railing.

Crouching, he slowly crept closer. He reached the men just as three men from the far side of the bridge reached the original group. Gabin adjusted his hold on the knife.

The man holding the child put her down and removed the cloak she was wrapped in revealing a white night gown that twitched sluggishly in the slight breeze. The child's hands were bound in front of her and something pale was in her mouth as a gag. She looked like a little ghost with her pale face and gown.

Gabin's hand tensed around his knife. He could just make out Tyber in a similar position just past the men.

"You got the money?" The man with the child demanded.

The man in the center of the new arrivals tossed a hefty purse of money to him. "You, get the girl." He ordered the man to his right.

The armed man from the first group stepped forward to stop anyone from taking the child. "Not until the money is counted." He growled.

The men flanking the buyer each pulled their swords.

Gabin looked to Tyber. How long could they wait?

Just as sword touched sword, Tyber launched himself from the shadows. The short man snatched up the child and pulled her to the far side of the bridge, away from Gabin. Gabin launched himself at the tall man as he turned towards Tyber, his sword swinging in a lethal arc.

Gabin's knife sank deep into the side of the swordsman. As the swordsman recoiled Gabin pulled his knife free and continued after the child. The short man saw Gabin before Gabin could reach him. He picked up the child and, rather than running, flung her over the edge of the bridge.

"No!" Gabin shouted and hit the railing. He stared down at the black water in horror.

_:No!:_ Varian's voice wailed in his mind. Gabin saw him charge out of the shadows and leaped from the edge of the river.

Gabin climbed onto the railing and took a deep breath before allowing himself to plummet into the water. It was so cold he nearly gagged as water flooded his mouth and nose. He surfaced long enough to take a breath before submerging. He flailed through the water, searching with his hands through the dark water. He felt something tangle around his fingers just as his lungs demanded more air. Tightening his fingers he caught some of her hair and pulled her closer. His other hand found her arm. He tried to kick upwards but his lack of skill in the water hindered him as much as the girl.

Just as his lungs were about to force him to breathe, something grabbed him painfully on the shoulder and hauled him upward. That first breath he took gave him a rush of elation but a sharp blow to his calf nearly sent him back under.

_:Pull her up!:_ Varian ordered. Gabin was already obeying him.

She was so still when he pulled her against his chest he suspected she was dead. He pulled the wet gag and it stretched just enough to fit over her chin. Pounding on her back he ignored the agony in his shoulder where Varian held them both above water.

Suddenly the girl coughed then gagged as she expelled water. She wheezed weakly and rested her head on Gabin's free shoulder.

"Hey sweetie." He crooned.

In the weak moonlight he could see her blink, then she started to cry. "Gabin, you found me."

Varian, now looking like his true self, tried to drag them to shore without striking Gabin again. _:Oh, thank the gods.:_ He chanted with overwhelming relief. _:Thank all the gods.:_

Gabin finally felt his feet touch the rocks that surrounded the pylons and Varian released his shoulder.

_:You're safe here. Take care of her.:_ Varian struck out towards the small wharf just downstream from the bridge. Above them Gabin could hear the fighting continue.

An equine scream of fury announced Varian's joining the fray.

There was a scream of pain.

Gabin struggled to lift the girl, Suza, so she could put her tied arms around his neck. "Suza, you're safe. I've got you."

The girl sobbed and winced with every cry from above.

Putting his good arm around the pylon he waited for the fighting to stop.

Finally silence returned to the night.

"Gabin?" Tyber called. "Herald?"

_:Smidge and Tyber are fine.:_ Varian assured him.

"Down here." Gabin yelled. "You're going to need a boat to get us."

"Is the Herald there too? There's a Companion up here."

Smidge laughed, it was a tense sound, like his heart was still pounding in his chest. "There is no Herald. That's Varian."

"Wait… what?"

Gabin wished he could see Tyber's face. "Varian is a friend. He has no Chosen. Now get us out of here!"

"Move again and I'll brain you." A young, feminine voice growled above him.

Obviously Maisie didn't listen very well.

"See, Suza, you're safe now." Gabin whispered to her.

As soon as they were out of the water Maisie wrapped them in a blanket.

"I saw you jump so I knew you would need these." She explained. "I know you said I should stay in my room, but I couldn't just stand by."

When Suza caught her breath, Maisie took her back to her room so she could get warm while they waited for the guard.

"Just when were you going to tell me I had a Companion in my stable?" Tyber demanded when the girl was gone.

"Whenever he felt like telling you." Gabin removed his shirt and wadded it against the wound in his shoulder. "Nice rescue by the way, Varian."

_:Did I break anything?:_

"No broken bones, but I will need a healer." Gabin assured him.

Varian shook his head and water showered everyone. _:I panicked. If you hadn't jumped in I would never have saved her.:_

"Nonsense, you would have bit her rather than me. I just made it easier." Gabin assured him. "There is no way you would let another child drown, you'd die first."

_:I would have.:_ Varian conceded.

Gabin struggled to his feet and winced as he put weight on his injured leg. He leaned against Varian's shoulder for support.

Tyber waited impatiently for an explanation.

Smidge chuckled. "Annoying to only hear half the conversation, eh?"

"Tell me about it. Is he a Herald or something?"

"No. Varian is just helping him find the children. I think it's so he can report to the Heralds when we need help."

_:Oh, I did send for help. Heralds should be here soon. They're bringing Healers for you and those men.:_

Gabin relayed the message then turned his attention to the dark forms on the bridge.

"The seller is unconscious. His guard is dead." Tyber informed him.

"I know." Gabin admitted. It made him sick to know he had killed someone but he just couldn't muster a sense of guilt. "I practically gutted him. He should have bled out fairly quickly."

Smidge used a knife to cut the cinch to Varian's saddle and pulled it off. "I can't believe you jumped in, saddle and all. Nice job though. You distracted everyone so that no one escaped."

"Smidge here got the buyer. He's tied up with Jelly's reins. He is going to need a healer." Tyber's voice contained a trace of amusement. "And that girl brained the seller when he tried to run away. You gutted one guard. I was almost useless."

"Useless?" Smidge snorted. "You dealt with the other two guards rather neatly. I'd say this is a success."

"It didn't go the way I had planned it, that is a certainty." Tyber heaved a sigh and shook his head. "How long until those Heralds show up?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Gabin had one foot propped on a crate and his arm was in a sling with stitches holding the injury closed. However, he was still managing to tell Suza a story now that Karlee was finished with them both for the time being. She was holding off on Healing Gabin until she had looked over everyone.

"He certainly leads an interesting life." Karlee commented to Tyber and Smidge. "Now that he's patched up again, it's your turns."

Smidge shook his head. "I didn't even get a scratch."

"I'm fine."

"Liars." Karlee pointed to the lone, unoccupied chair in front of the fire. "Sit down Smidge."

Smidge had a scratched palm and bruised knees from his tussle with the buyer. Karlee cleaned them with ointment and removed a few slivers. "Your other scratches seem to be healing well."

"I use the ointment." Smidge assured her.

"I have some food." Maisie announced as she entered from the disused kitchen. "It's just simple fare."

The men's stomachs grumbled in unison at the smell of the food she had prepared from produce purchased from farmers they encountered on their way back to Tyber's house. It had been nearly dawn before they could leave the bridge. The Heralds always had more questions, as did the guards when they showed up.

Maisie looked around then cocked an eyebrow at Tyber. "You have no table?"

Tyber strode from the room to locate a table. Maisie set the tray on the hearth and started to prepare a plate for Gabin and Suza. "It is so nice to have a proper kitchen. If only it was stocked."

She had prepared a steak for everyone as well as some vegetables with a simple cheese sauce. No one had complained when she said she would accompany them back to Tyber's house and prepare a meal as a reward for believing her.

"Healer Karlee, would you care for some?"

"Of course, it looks like the perfect breakfast after a night like that." Karlee assured her. "I don't know where we will sit though."

Maisie leaned back and looked through the door Tyber had left through. "And some chairs!"

"Let me guess, you're the only daughter." Karlee grinned.

"Eight brothers, four younger, four older." Maisie offered the plate to Gabin. "There we go, lots of sauce for you, Suza."

"Thank you." Suza said shyly and settled the plate on Gabin's injured leg. Gabin glowered at his injured arm, the good one was pinned by Suza.

Suza used the knife to cut a piece of steak and offered it to Gabin.

Gabin gave her a resigned look and allowed her to stick it in his mouth. She had refused to leave his side once she had been fetched back from Maisie's room. Karlee was unsurprised. Children seemed to know they'd found a protector in him.

Karlee pronounced Smidge fit enough and ordered him to help Maisie with preparing the plates of food. Taking the empty seat she watched Suza like a hawk. The girl was still very weak and Karlee was here more for the girl than anything else. Suza had collapsed when she tried to walk and was far too passive. Karlee was fairly certain she was drugged but whatever it was, was too complex and was beyond her training to identify. She had sent word to the Circle for someone familiar with drugs to get their butt down here.

Gabin frowned slightly when he saw Karlee's expression.

Suza froze when she saw the frown so he quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Do you want to hear another story?" Gabin asked.

Suza nodded.

Gabin started another story for her, interrupted by the bits of food she fed him.

Tyber returned with two chairs. "I have no table." Setting the chairs down, he accepted a plate. "How's Suza?"

Karlee shook her head slightly.

"Oh."

"What?" Maisie asked, her large, brown eyes locked onto Karlee's face.

Karlee shook her head again.

Maisie bolted to her feet. "I made a treat for you Suza, I'll be right back."

Smidge hurried after her as she practically ran to the kitchen. Suza watched with an expression of confusion. Her expression smoothed and she turned her attention back to Gabin.

"She's too calm." Tyber said softly to Karlee.

"She looks like she's dreaming." Karlee whispered back. "I sent word I need more help."

Suza ran her finger through the cheese sauce and licked it clean then leaned against Gabin's chest.

Maisie returned, her eyes blood shot. Smidge carried a plate with a baked apple spiced with cinnamon and a creamy sauce.

Suza's eyes lit up but she was still lethargic.

She had eaten about half of the treat, with Gabin telling another story, when a knock announced the arrival of the other Healer. Tyber let him in and the small group gathered in the room watched as the grim faced Healer spoke to Suza.

"I think you need to sleep, my dear." The Healer said with a forced smile. She flinched away when he offered his hands to help her to the ground.

Karlee nudged him aside and helped the girl to her feet. "How about we use Gabin's bed? He can sleep on the chair."

Suza allowed Karlee to lead her away.

"What's wrong with her?" Gabin demanded in a low growl.

"Poison." The healer sank onto the hearth and buried his face in his hands. "It's killing her."

"Killing…" Gabin said tightly. His hands balled into fists.

"That bastard didn't want anyone else to have her." Tyber said darkly.

"I'm gonna kill him." Smidge snarled.

"It explains why she has been becoming more docile as time passes." Gabin said as he lurched to his feet. He winced as his injured leg protested the weight. "How long?"

"It's a mix of several toxins. I can delay it, but I cannot stop it. It's like he took every drug and poison he could get his hands on and fed them to her one at a time. There is arsenic, argonel, some toxic berries, and more that are so muddled by her body trying to process them I can't figure them out." The Healer looked up as Gabin limped past him.

"I need to think." Gabin said as he headed to the kitchen and its back exit.

Tyber grabbed a bottle of wine and a couple glasses. "Anyone else?"

The Healer nodded as did Smidge. Tyber poured three large glasses of wine. "This is from Ruvan, its strong enough to get a draft horse drunk."

Maisie sat in Gabin's chair. "Why would anyone kill a little girl? Why were they there last night?"

"They were selling her." Smidge said finally.

"Those bastards! I knew I should have hit him again. Well, if she is going to die I am going to make certain she has a perfect last day. Not drink something strong enough to make a horse drunk." Maisie stood and favoured all of them with a glare, her hands fisted on her hips.

Smidge cleared his throat. "I'm going to talk to Gabin. I haven't seen him that mad in years."

Maisie hurried after Karlee. "I will go help Healer Karlee so she can come talk to you."

Tyber looked to the healer. "This is going to be one hell of a day."

In the stable Gabin was seated in Varian's stall.

_:We still failed her.:_ Varian said mournfully.

"Can any of the Heralds perform a miracle?" Gabin asked as he studied his knees.

_:No.:_ Varian nosed Gabin's good shoulder.

"The Healer can't fix it."

Varian considered Gabin. _:At least she isn't scared.:_

"I never got to know Suza well." Gabin said but Varian wasn't certain if Gabin was talking to him. "By then there were so many of them. Too many."

"Gabin?" Smidge interrupted as he entered the stable.

Smidge found Gabin staring into the darkness.

"Gabin? What do we do now?" Smidge asked he leaned against the doorframe. "Should we take her to the Palace?"

"I knew there was a chance they would start killing children." Gabin confessed. "But I thought we'd arrived in time."

"He didn't poison her because you were making him feel threatened. He poisoned her because he wanted the money from selling her but didn't want anyone else to have her." Smidge pointed out.

Varian rested his nose against Gabin's hand. _:I think you need to go to her.:_

"Why?"Gabin asked.

_:You are her protector. You make her feel safe. The Healer will keep her relatively calm, but I think feeling safe is the best gift you can give her.:_ Varian explained. _:I couldn't even give that to my Chosen. He died scared and alone. She won't.:_

Gabin reluctantly got to his feet. "He didn't die alone."

Smidge looked confused.

"Let's go inside." Gabin clasped Smidge on the shoulder. "Mourn later."

Two days later Gabin, Tyber, Smidge, Maisie, Karlee, and Varian clustered around the tiny grave. Karlee insisted on paying for a plot in cemetery in the country where her grave was surrounded by those of other children.

The cemetery workers were already piling dirt into the small hole.

"Gabin." Karlee threaded her arm through his and forced him to turn away. "You can't become obsessed with Suza's death."

"I don't need to be told what I need to do." Gabin said stubbornly.

"You do." Karlee pinched his arm to get his attention. "There's a little girl in a yellow brick house who needs to be rescued. Smidge has been working through his grief by searching for that house. He tells me he needs more details to find the children."

"If you give him enough details, he can find anything." Gabin admitted with a grim pride.

"Then why don't you four start hunting for the yellow house?" Karlee asked. "Bring me someone I can help. Losing her is killing me too, Gabin."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"They actually wrote books on building fashions?" Tyber shook his head in disbelief.

Gabin looked up from his map. "Of course."

"So what are you marking on the map."

"Yellow brick was an expensive fashion because the clay is not found in Valdemar and was only popular for a limited time so I'm marking the areas that were being developed eighty years ago." Gabin explained. "The records of land sales help me pin point areas that were being leveled and rebuilt. They'd purchase the lots of several houses and level them all."

"Hey, I found something." Smidge said as he burst in the door, breathing hard.

"Or we could just wait for Smidge to work his magic." Tyber said drily.

Smidge snatched the quill from Gabin, spun the map and marked an X in one of the neighborhoods Gabin indicated.

"That's it." Smidge said with absolute certainty. "This is not just a gut instinct. The man who owns it has only two maids. Maisie got them talking and apparently the new master does not let them clean anywhere except the ground floor. Even his cook doesn't spend the night. And he just paid to have bars put on the windows, but only the ones on the attic and second floor. Not the ground floor. He said he didn't want to ruin his view. He also has been visited by a locksmith to change the locks on the inside."

"I think you have a gift for this work." Tyber said. "What do you think about visiting him tonight?"

Before more plans could be finalized a knock interrupted them.

"Just a moment." Tyber said with exasperation. "It's probably one of those Healers."

"Nicely done." Gabin said as he closed the land sales records he got from the guards. "But why was Maisie working with you?"

"She was fired." Smidge explained. "Apparently her boss didn't appreciate having a shop girl who was suddenly a famous heroine, too many gawkers in the shop. She's decided she likes Tyber and is going to become his housekeeper."

"Housekeeper?" Gabin said doubtfully.

"She never wanted to be a shop girl but she hasn't managed to get a job doing what she does want, cooking. You tasted her cooking, it's good. She figures he's more likely to hire her since he has no other staff."

Tyber returned. "Gabin, do you know a red head?"

Gabin smiled for the first time since he had been told Suza was dying.

"There's this crazy red head asking for you." Tyber explained. "Could she be one of those prostitutes who leaves children with you?"

"No." A rich, feminine voice corrected him. "I'm his lover."

"Gracious gods." Smidge gaped at her. Her brilliant red hair flowed loose over her dark grey cloak. Her eyes were a mossy green fringed with dark brown lashes. A scattering of freckles decorated her nose and cheeks. Her lips were full and lush. Smidge looked to Gabin.

"Fyn." Gabin rounded the table and crossed the floor to the lovely red head. She was an inch or two taller than him with a lean, athletic figure. she removed her cloak and draped over a chair to reveal an ornate white gown that presented her cleavage like a prize to the bold. "Keli said she would send you to check on me."

Fyn greeted him by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "I heard."

Gabin wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt the knot of emotions that had been building over the last couple days ease. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. She didn't need to say anything, he knew she understood.

"Lover?" Tyber said doubtfully. Gabin looked up. Tyber was busy looking at the fancy gown. Not exactly what one would expect of a woman who had a lover in Exile's Gate. Gabin recalled he hadn't mentioned Fyn to him in any detail.

Smidge cleared his throat. "If you're here, Herald Keli must be in labour. I met her, she said you were her sister."

"It's early yet. Hansa, the gentleman who was so kind to ferry me back, said the time was soon." Fyn pulled back and turned her attention to the others in the room.

"Hansa?" Gabin tensed. Could she have found another lover?

Fyn pulled back and looked back. A white cat was standing in the door. "That's Hansa."

"A cat?" Gabin said in disbelief.

Tyber looked like he thought she was insane. The cat winked at her and padded out the door.

Fyn rolled her eyes. "Cats. Always off to do their own thing."

Gabin tightened his arms around her. "You should get back to Keli."

"No." Fyn assured him. "I'll head back when they need me to keep Tris calm. Until then, I want to make up for running off on you."

"I won't be good company." Gabin raised his head and looked back at the map.

Fyn released him and crossed to the map. "I take it you found more children. That's a nice area."

Gabin kept one hand on the base of her spine. The fancy gown she was wearing had stiff undergarments but the warmth of her body felt like it was seeping into his cold soul. "Fyn, this is Smidge, one of my imps, and Tyber. Tyber helped me teach the children how to escape. Gentlemen, this is Herald Fyn, without her I would be dead and Pargus would still be free."

Fyn waved her hand dismissively. "You would have caught him. I merely helped. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"You nearly died?" Tyber said with an odd note in his voice.

Fyn traced her finger over the map. "Is there a child there now?"

"We don't know." Gabin admitted. "We were just discussing our plans."

Fyn tapped her finger. "This is a merchant area, which means he is going to be at work now. I wish I stopped to change into my uniform."

"Why didn't you?" Gabin asked.

Fyn raised her eyes to meet his. "I heard you lost one of the children. I had to come immediately."

Gabin's fingers tightened on the lush fabric of her gown. "Thank you."

Fyn turned her attention back to the map. "Gabin, take a Herald with you."

"Why?"

"I wager he knows at least a few of the others. If you can get a Truth spell on him while he is still disoriented you should be able to get some names out of him. And don't go in unless there is a child in the building."

"Why wait?"

"Evidence." Fyn answered succinctly.

"We aren't terribly concerned with taking these bastards to court." Tyber pointed out.

"You should be. The circumstances a truth spell can be used are very limited. In an emergency when you suspect there is a life at stake is one, the other is in a judiciary setting. The Heralds cannot question them thoroughly otherwise." Fyn explained.

"We will go tonight to see if there is a child." Gabin said decisively. "If there is we will ask for a Herald but if we can't find one, we will still go in to rescue her tonight."

Fyn smiled slightly. "But you won't ask me?"

Gabin shook his head. "Keli's in labor. I wouldn't take you away from her."

"Do you have a room?" Fyn asked after a few seconds.

"Yes, why?"

"I need your help getting out of this corset." Fyn said coyly.

Just under a candle mark later Fyn's fancy gown was draped over a chair and Fyn and Gabin were in the bed. Fyn had him face down and was massaging his back, careful not to disturb his healing injury.

Gabin was finally starting to relax under her strong fingers.

"Gabin?"

"Yeah?" He muttered, his face in the pillow.

"Care to talk about Suza?" She asked gently.

He hesitated but surrendered. "She was so young. She was a timid one, like so many that spent any time on the streets. Her mother died when she was born and her father died of the drink when she was four. There was no one else to take her in. She was brought to me by her father's landlord before his body was even dropped in a mass grave. She was with me for six years. She was one of the children closest to the back wall when it was lit one fire. She ran away that night. I should have searched for her."

Fyn listened and didn't try to soothe his guilt. She must have sense he wasn't in the mood for pity or sympathy.

"Even when she was dying she kept saying I saved her. The last thing she asked was if I could tell her a story."

"What story?" Fyn asked.

"I couldn't do it. I tried but I just couldn't keep the story straight in my head."

When he was silent for several minutes she spoke again. "She's in the Havens."

Gabin snorted in disbelief.

Fyn moved so she lay next to him. He rolled over to face her. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was wet with tears. Her gentle touch as she wiped his tears away was the first comforting touch he could remember.

"She is. I swear." Fyn assured him with heartfelt certainty.

"How can you be so certain?"

"The Companions. They've left the Havens behind to help us bungling humans. How could I doubt it when I have a witness to them that lives in my mind." Fyn pointed out.

"You aren't using my gift to convince me, are you?"

"No. The effect would fade as soon as I left."

Gabin sighed and rested his cheek on her temple. "You're completely certain?"

"Yes."

"I'm not."

"We can leave the philosophy for another day."

Gabin was silent for a while. "Thanks for coming for a visit."

"It is my honor." Fyn assured him.

Tyber and Smidge chuckled as Gabin emerged close to dark.

"Did she wear you out?" Tyber asked.

"No." Gabin said as he leaned against the mantle.

Fyn emerged back in her grand gown. "I hate corsets. I don't know why I let that batty seamstress talk me into this gown. I don't think I have it on right."

Gabin smiled as she tried to adjust her bodice.

Giving up on fixing the gown she turned her attention to the men. "I should get going. Keli is probably ready to kill Tris by now."

"I can ask Varian if he will give you a ride back."

"Not necessary." Fyn gestured to the white cat that strolled out of the kitchen door. "I have a ride." She crouched down to pet the cat and vanished with a soft pop as soon as her hand touched his fur.

"I think I should adopt a cat." Smidge muttered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_:Smidge is returning.:_

Smidge, smeared with ashes and dressed in black rejoined Gabin and Varian in the alley behind the yellow brick house.

"I can't tell if there is a child in there and those bars are on tight." Smidge admitted. "Did you have any luck spotting a child?"

Gabin nodded. "I sent word we need a Herald. We don't know when he will get here."

"Where are they?" Smidge turned to stare up at the house.

"In his room."

Smidge cursed. "I don't know what I could do if I had your gift, probably go mad."

"I wonder if I will." Gabin admitted.

Smidge pushed back the black hood that hid his hair. "I sense her now. I think I am going to be sick."

"I think it is safe to say he is not going to leave anytime soon. Varian, you may as well go to Tyber and bring him here. I don't think we can wait."

_:I agree.:_ Varian trotted off.

"Smidge, try to block sensing her." Gabin advised.

Tyber joined them within a few minutes. After Gabin told him where the girl was and seeing Smidge's agitation he agreed they shouldn't wait.

"Is there a way in?" Tyber asked.

The gate creaked open ominously. Gabin pulled his knife, as did Smidge and Tyber.

A blond head poked around the gate and Maisie waved at them to follow her. "About time you got here."

"What are you doing here?" Tyber demanded.

Maisie held up a key on a chain. "I got the key."

"I didn't know she was here." Smidge swore.

"He didn't." Maisie nodded. "You said you didn't need a housekeeper so I decided I'm going to help catch another one of these perverts to get the reward. If it as much as what I got for braining that last one I will be able to go home and buy into the tavern."

Gabin took the key. "Do you have your club?"

Maisie raised it; newly added studs gleamed in the moonlight. "I took it to a blacksmith."

"Blood thirsty brats." Tyber grumbled. "I'm going in first. Same as last time, Gabin grabs the child. You take the left side of his bed. Maisie, you stay at the door. I am taking the right side. Don't kill him. And if anyone asks, we just happened to be near here and heard a child scream for help."

Tyber glanced at Smidge. "And as soon as we have the girl, you leave. You look like a crook."

He knew things were not going to go according to plan when Gabin strode past him to the house.

The street was filled with shouting men, nervous horses, and a guard wagon.

"What should we do?" Maisie whispered to Smidge. They were hidden with Jelly and Varian in a neighbor's stable.

Smidge, his face cleaned in a horse trough, peeked out again. Gabin and Tyber were in the guard wagon.

Somehow they had missed the fact the pervert had three night guards, all of them well trained. When all hell broke loose, Smidge had to choose between assisting Gabin and Tyber, and getting Maisie away before she was injured, he had pulled Maisie out over her protests.

While he had yelled to Varian to hide and grabbed Jelly's reins with the thought to getting the hell out of there, Maisie had run to the nearest guard screaming for help. She had probably saved Tyb's and Gabin's lives.

Now Gabin and Tyber were being charged for attacking the guards and breaking into the house. The merchant claimed the little girl was his daughter and was claiming Gabin and Tyber were sent by a rival as assassins.

"I'm sorry." Maisie whispered.

"I'm fairly certain you saved their lives." Smidge assured her. "They won't hang until they have a trial. We need to get out of here before we're found and tossed in jail too."

Maisie undid her cream colored bodice and started pulling off her shirt.

"Whoa! What are you doing?"

"You can't leave here wearing all black." Maisie pointed out.

Smidge stared at her bare breasts until she hit him in the face with the shirt.

A few minutes later they led Jelly and Varian from the stable and down the alley. Smidge had on her shirt, which was plain enough to not be feminine, and she had his black shirt on under her cream bodice.

Smidge sniffed his shoulder. "I smell like roses."

"It could be worse. We don't have manacles on." Maisie pointed out. "So how are we going to save them and the girl?"

"They way I see it, we have a couple choices. We can go to the Heralds and let them sort it out and there will always be suspicion around Gabin and Tyber."

"Or?"

"Or we figure out another way."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Smidge was buried behind a tower of books in the small library in Exile's Gate that was funded by Lord Elluen, the same man who had funded Gabin's safe house. Across from him was Maisie frowning at a book.

"This looks like a foreign language." Maisie said with an exasperated sigh. "What made you study law?"

"It was Gabin's suggestion. He figured it might save my butt one day." Smidge closed his book. "We have a problem."

"Just one?"

"Gabin and Tyber were caught inside the house. That's trespassing. They were armed and engaged the guards with deadly weapons. When ordered to put down their weapons, they didn't." Smidge detailed. "At best, we could argue they were only there to rob him."

"What if we prove they were there for the exact reason they claim?" Maisie asked.

"It is still vigilantism. Apparently that is illegal too. More so than robbery." Smidge ran his hands through his hair.

The librarian cleared her throat. "Your horse is blocking the door."

Smidge spotted Varian close to the door. "I'll be right back."

Smidge hurried out to Varian. "I know you're antsy. But you have to let us work."

Varian backed up a bit. _:You need to get the rock from Gabin.:_

"You're talking to me!" Smidge gaped at him.

_:I am, but don't tell anyone. We might need to rescue him and being a Companion will help.:_ Varian explained. _:And, as Companion I can get you both into the Collegia library.:_

"Varian, you're a saint." Smidge grinned as he fished into his pocket. "Gabin gave it to me to hold on to since last time he nearly lost it in a river."

_:Wonderful. Let's go.:_

"First, we have to put away books." Smidge hurried back inside.

Maisie jumped to her feet as soon as he entered. "I've got something."

"What?"

"Gabin is her guardian, right?" Maisie said excitedly.

The librarian looked up, startled. "This is about Gabin?"

"He was arrested trying to rescue one of his children." Maisie explained. "If he's their guardian he has a valid reason for entering that house when he believes one of his children is in bodily danger."

"Gabin was arrested! Well!" The Librarian huffed. "When are they trying him?"

"Next week." Smidge answered.

"If you need one of those people who says they know them and they're good people you can call on me." The librarian said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We have to go." Smidge said to Maisie.

"May we take this book?" Maisie asked the librarian.

"You certainly can." She nodded. "And if you need anythin' more you just let me know."

Outside Maisie tucked the thick book into Varian's saddle bags. "What's the rush?"

"We need to go to the palace." Smidge said as he helped her into the saddle.

A couple candle marks later and Smidge and Maisie were both in the palace grounds. The guard figured Smidge was Chosen, thanks to Smidge getting the right answers from Varian. The guard thought Maisie was a Healer Trainee he had offered a ride to.

"I can't believe we are doing this." Maisie whispered. "How did you know all that stuff?"

"How do you think I escaped being arrested the last few years?" Smidge grinned.

"I wonder more every day." Maisie said wryly.

Varian, looking like his true self, trotted towards the Herald's Collegium. _:Go in these doors, there will be stairs on your right. Go up to the top floor, that's the library. There is a very large law section. If anyone challenges you, say you are working on a project for Herald Kris in relation to the children. I will watch for you here. We will leave after the guard change. Then you will be taking your sister home after a brief visit.:_

Smidge and Maisie made it to the top floor without anyone pestering them. At the sight of all the books Smidge grinned. "You know, I think Gabin really needs to be Chosen."

"Why?"

"He loves books like most people love breathing." Smidge explained. He frowned as he tried to figure out where to look for law books. His gut led them to a shelf on the back wall.

"How do you always know your way to something?" Maisie asked as she followed him.

"I just do, I can't explain it." Smidge shrugged. "What was that book you took from the library?"

Maisie handed it to him. "Haven Laws as They Pertain to Children."

Smidge opened to the place marked with her hair ribbon and read over the law. "Right. Let's look for more on laws about children. Ones at the Valdemaran level rather than the Haven level maybe."

It was dark out when they emerged from the library. Everyone who had encountered them thought they were meant to be there.

"That was interesting." Maisie said as she and Smidge emerged.

Smidge was practically vibrating with excitement. "This is going to work."

"So you've said." Maisie grinned up at him. "Why haven't you tried to kiss me?"

"Gabin said if I even thought of kissing you he would deliver me to your brothers." Smidge admitted. "And he said if they didn't do the right thing, he'd beat the crap out of me and offer me up as a bridegroom to you. He's not joking, he can do it."

Maisie laughed. "And you don't want him to think ill of you."

"That too." Smidge admitted.

Varian trotted out of the darkness. _:So?:_

"We've got it." Smidge announced proudly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Gabin and Tyber were led in to the hall of Judgment wearing manacles, but for the last week they'd not been treated as prisoners. The guards all believed their story, but they could not just release them with a noisy merchant calling them assassins.

"You still think we are going to get out of this?" Tyber asked doubtfully as he surveyed the packed room. He could tell by the smell most of the occupants did not place bathing high on their list of things to do.

"Smidge swears he knows what he's doing." Gabin spotted Herald Kris standing near the entrance used by the judge but didn't wave. "I can call on a friend if things go really bad."

"You see that lady next to the Herald? She's my former boss, Captain Kerowyn of the Skybolts. She can step in, hopefully."

"See? What do we have to worry about?"

Smidge was dressed in clothing far too fine to belong to him, standing by the box Gabin and Tyber were being led to. His hair was tied back in a que and even his nails were clean. It was hard to believe he was the filthy imp Gabin had tossed over his shoulder and dragged off for a meal nearly a decade ago.

The judge eyed Gabin and Tyber impassively as their manacles were attached to the railing inside the box.

"This is a nicer hall then last time." Gabin muttered.

"Was the situation as bad?"

"It was about the same." Gabin admitted. "But this time they have more evidence against me."

"You're amused, aren't you? Are you insane?"

Gabin stifled a grin. "Oh probably."

The Judge glared at them and they fell silent. "You wish to be represented by this young man?"

Gabin and Tyber turned to Smidge, who was looking just a trifle cocky.

"Yes, sir." They both answered.

Captain Kerowyn shook her head in disgust. Herald Kris looked like this was the best entertainment he had in a while.

First the three hired thugs were presented to tell their identical stories about how Gabin and Tyber attacked them in their employer's house. Gabin and Tyber were both rather pleased to see all three men were still wearing bandages. Gabin and Tyber had a few scrapes but they hadn't been injured on their faces. Tyber had commented a few times during their incarceration it was a good thing those guards were not from the streets or they'd have known to go for the eyes first.

Then the merchant stood up and told a fine tale about how he was being threatened by a competitor, who he never actually named.

Finally Smidge asked a question. "Would you care to tell us about your daughter?"

The merchant glowered and looked around. "How is that relevant?"

"Answer him." The judge ordered gruffly.

"She's my natural daughter. When her mother died, I brought her to live with me."

"When was that?" Smidge pressed.

"Six moons ago."

"Really?" Smidge asked doubtfully.

"Get to your point, young man." The Judge ordered.

"Where was she before that?"

"In the country. Why?"

"I want to talk to his daughter, sir."

"She's not here!" The merchant protested.

"Actually, she's here, sir. The guard collected her this morning since she's a witness." Smidge addressed the judge. "She is outside at the moment. I want to prove that Masters Gabin and Tyber were not working for some unnamed competitor, but were acting in the best interests of Master Gabin's ward. By law, Gabin has the right to enter a private residence if he feels his ward may come to bodily harm."

"Bring her in then." The judge conceded. "However, you may not ask her directly about either of them. She must speak of it of her own free will. I won't have you leading this girl into saying what you want."

"What is he getting at?" Tyber muttered.

Gabin shrugged.

The irate merchant tried to intercept the little girl as she was led into the room but suffered a nasty spill when he tripped over someone's cane.

Smidge waited as the guard settled the little girl on a stool then took a seat next to her. "What's your name?"

"Galena." She whispered.

"Well, Galena, have you ever been to the library?"

Galena nodded.

"I like the library too. Especially when I get to hear stories."

Galena looked more interested when he mentioned stories. Smidge smiled at her. Gabin was predictable, he was always reading or telling stories to the children and most loved the attention. During his time in Gabin's care he'd felt special and wanted because Gabin would take time to tell him tales of adventure.

"What's your favorite story?" Smidge asked.

"The Herald and the street brat." Galena answered.

"Oh, is that a book?" Smidge asked, knowing it wasn't.

Galena shook her head. "It's a memory story."

"I bet a lot of people here haven't heard it then. Could you tell the story?" Smidge leaned forward. This story was unique to the children of Exile's Gate, it was about how Gabin started his safe house.

Galena nodded and took a deep breath. "Many years ago there was a boy named Gabin. He lived on the street and he stole money, which is bad but he stopped. One night, it was raining and Gabin was all wet. He hid in a doorway so he wouldn't get wet. But the door wasn't to a store, it was for the library. The librarian came and gave him food and tea and let him read books. He kept going back because the librarian was very nice. Her name is Keli. One day when he was going to the library he saw the guard, only he didn't run away like thieves do because he saw some scared littles in a window while the guard led away some Bad Men. He got together all the children and gave them food and blankets and told stories and the librarian Keli came and helped him. That's when he got the idea he should make a safe place for children so they wouldn't have to worry about Bad Men. Keli helped him and then suddenly she just vanished! Like a ghost! And Gabin was sad because his friend was gone. But he still made his safe house. He had food and blankets and clothing and the children didn't need to beg. _Then_ one day the guard came because they thought he was a thief, but he wasn't anymore. And they took him to a big hall where a real life Herald listened to the testum- uh testi-"

"Testimony?" Smidge offered. He couldn't see Gabin but he would wager that he was biting his tongue to keep from interrupting. He had a bad habit of correcting pronunciation.

"Yeah, I mean yes, testimony." Galena smiled proudly, revealing the gap where her two front teeth had fallen out. "She listened to the man who said Gabin was a thief and then she listened to Gabin tell the truth. He almost always tells the truth. She knew one of them had to be lying so she did something to make them blue."

"_Glow_ blue." Gabin muttered.

"And they were forced to tell the truth, because that's what Heralds do, look for the truth. That's why we're not allowed to throw rocks at Heralds and Companions like some littles do. And she saw because Gabin stayed blue that he was telling the truth. That he stopped being a thief because he had children to protect. But do you know the big surprise?"

"What?"

"The Herald was Keli from the library! A really real Herald helped Gabin!" Galena announced. "And she had a really true Companion!"

Tyber rolled his eyes and Gabin flushed slightly. "That's not quite how I tell it."

"Who told you that story?" Smidge asked before the merchant could protest she could have heard it anywhere. He glanced back to see why he was so quiet and spotted Maisie sitting next to where he was sprawled face down on the ground. He could see her cudgel mostly hidden by her skirt. Everyone was focused on the drama at the front and paid no attention to the prone man.

"Gabin did." Galena explained.

"How do you know Gabin?"

"When I was really little I was brought to him and he took me to his big house and he wrapped me in a towel and gave me soup."

"What was this big house like?"

"It has a down stairs that has tables where we eat and we have lessons. He taught me to read. And upstairs there are toys we can play with. I had a doll, but it got burnt."

"Why aren't you at the house now?"

"I was bad and Damris said that Gabin was going to yell at me. She said he was going to throw me in the river because I was bad." Galena admitted in a wavering voice.

"What did you do that was so bad?" Smidge asked. He knew you could do a lot before Gabin would get mad.

"I peed." Galena whispered.

The judge cocked an eyebrow at Smidge.

"She said she peed, sir."

Gabin muttered something rude about the woman who said such things to a child.

Galena sniffed. "I didn't mean to but Jos landed on my tummy and just forced it out."

"That's alright." Smidge tried to reassure her. "It could happen to anyone. Where did you go?"

"Damris said she knew someone who would give me a room if I was really good." Galena rubbed her nose on the sleeve of the pretty dress she wore. "But he locked me in a room. And he hurt me and said I deserved it because I was bad."

Smidge was certain Gabin was growling. "Who do you live with now?"

"The new man. He says I have to call him Daddy. But he's not."

"But what evidence do you have that this child is Master Gabin's ward and not just one who stayed at this safe house?" The Judge asked.

Smidge stood and produced a piece of paper. "Whenever Gabin takes in a child he waits one month for their family to reclaim them before he goes to the Guard House and is listed legally as the guardian."

The judge read the sheet that was torn from a very large book. There were twenty five names of children on the list. Galena was listed in the center.

The Judge looked over at the two men in the box.

"Proceed." He announced.

Smidge gestured to a child sitting in the front row and she hurried to him with a box with a lock on it. "I bet you learned a few tricks at the safe house, Galena."

Galena nodded, glad to no longer have to talk about how she was bad. "I was good at locks.

"So I hear. Can you show me?" Smidge offered her the locked box and a thin nail.

Frowning she worked on the lock for a second then the lid popped open.

"Who taught you that?" Smidge asked with approval.

"Tybs did. He calls me Girl because he doesn't remember my name. He also taught me to throw a knife."

Gabin turned to Tyber and cocked an eyebrow.

"I had to keep them amused somehow." Tyber shrugged.

"Oh?" Smidge kept his attention on the girl. "I bet there are rules about throwing stuff."

Galena nodded. "I can only throw it at Bad Men."

Smidge heard a groan and turned back to see the merchant sitting up. Maisie was about to conk him again but stopped when she noticed the judge looking in their direction.

"What makes a Bad Man?" Smidge ask, he couldn't resist.

"If they hurt me or yell at me or try and steal me."

"Is anyone here a Bad Man?" Smidge asked.

"Don't even consider it son." The Judge warned. "If that child gets a knife…"

"Your honor, I would never arm a child." Smidge swore. "Unless I knew she had good aim."

Galena's face paled.

"She's not a bad hand." Tyber muttered.

"Look over there, who is that?" Smidge pointed towards Gabin and Tyber. Both men smiled for her.

"Gabin and Tybs."

"Do they look mad?"

Galena shook her head. She turned her attention to the merchant, who just struggled to his feet. "He's a Bad Man! Get him Gabin!"

The judge laughed, stunning the room.

Gabin held up his manacled hands. "I can't Gailie girl."

Galena frowned, looked around then took the small box she had just unlocked and flung it at the merchant. It bounced off his head.

Smidge grinned ear to ear.

Suddenly the room was filled with flying projectiles as chucks of wood and rotten food flew towards the merchant. Everyone who was sitting near him scrambled for cover before pulling out their own projectiles.

Doors at the back of the room swung open and children clad in brown and cream boiled in, many armed with wooden swords. The older boys swarmed the merchant while the younger ones made a bee line for Gabin and Tyber. The room was in total chaos.

Smidge admired his show with a pleased grin.

"You planned this, didn't you?" The Judge asked suspiciously.

"I've been wanting to do this since the last time someone accused Gabin of wrong doing to cover his own ass, sir." Smidge explained. "Those children walked from Safe Haven to here for this, they left early this morning."

"Can you get them under control?"

"Me? No." Smidge turned his attention to the chaos where the boys had the merchant pinned and some guards stepped closer, ready to take him into custody.

"Release those two." The judge ordered.

Herald Kris waded through the children to the merchant and hauled him to his feet. "Take him into custody."

The Guard gleefully followed his orders.

With the merchant gone and Gabin and Tyber released the children's moods lightened. Gabin and Tyber were mobbed. Several of the little ones latched onto Kris, those who knew him from when he led a team to round up all the street children who were in danger.

Maisie smiled at Smidge and made for the exit so no one could spot her with a weapon.

Gabin allowed the chaos to reign for a few minutes before using a sharp whistle to call them to order. Galena stood back, watching the ruckus until he strode over to her and hoisted her onto his shoulders. "Let's get you lot back to Safe Haven."

Tyber stood back and watched as the children trailed after Gabin.

"Tyber, I wondered what you've been up to with all your spare time." Captain Kerowyn said as she approached him. "Teaching children to pick locks and throw knives?"

Tyber shrugged. "It was fun. Except when they missed."

"Still insisting on staying retired?" The Captain asked. "I was going to offer to save your ass in exchange for you getting back to work."

Tyber glanced at Smidge. "I'll consider it. Hey, Smidge, get over here."

Smidge hurried to join him.

"Captain, this is my new apprentice, Smidge." Tyber announced and clasped a hand on Smidge's shoulder. "The other one already took off so no one would notice she was armed."

"Whoa, wait, what?" Smidge looked like someone hit him between the eyes with a board.

Captain Kerowyn looked him over doubtfully.

"Smidge, this is the infamous Herald Captain Kerowyn." Tyber relaxed enough to flash a crooked grin. "Our boss."

Outside, Varian watched and waited as the children slowly calmed down. Smidge had talked to the children to discover exactly what Tyber had taught them, intending to exploit it if he could. He had also located the allies Gabin didn't even realize he had and asked them to come show their support.

Leave it to a not-so-former thief to fill a courtroom with the lowest of society, armed with blocks of wood and rotten food and prepare a show to sway not only the judge, but everyone in the courtroom. Smidge decided if he was going to try something so outlandish, it was going to be grand.

Varian joined Gabin among the children. The last week had been nerve wracking for Varian. Rolan had suggested he return to the Palace but Varian had delayed. When Rolan had guaranteed the Heralds were going to step in, he had asked Rolan to keep them from interfering and stayed in the tiny stable in Tyber's garden.

Gabin draped an arm over Varian's back. "It's good to see you."

_:It's good to see you, too.:_ Varian nosed Gabin's chest. _:Next time, search the entire bloody house, not just one room.:_

Gabin promised he would.

_:Are we going to continue?:_ Varian asked. _:Hunting for the children I mean.:_

"The guards requested we stop." Gabin admitted. "I've had a week to think on it."

_:And?:_

"If we continue, we have to work with the guards, I think. If we had called upon the guard for backup when we were trying to rescue Suza maybe it would have turned out differently. It wasn't us who rescued Galena, it was Smidge using law." Gabin scratched Varian's withers.

_:I think you are right.:_ Varian admitted with a sigh.

"The Guard have promised to form a group of their elite who will be dedicated to the search if we sit on our hands, so our bungling was not a total waste of time."

_:It is far from worthless. We may not have achieved our goals the way we expected, but we have achieved them.:_ Varian protested. _:Suza may have died, but she was safe.:_

Gabin didn't look like he found any solace in what he said.

Varian couldn't see deeply into Gabin's mind, he wasn't his Chosen, but Varian knew he was being eaten by guilt. What was he supposed to do?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Gabin opened the book Fyn had given him just before she left. She had visited him in jail and gave him the first book he'd ever owned. It was a reprint of a chronicle written about four hundred years earlier. The language was so archaic it had a dictionary printed in the back half. It was a difficult but it was fascinating to read the events as they were recorded by the people who performed the actions. At least it got his mind off the other problems.

"Gabin? You dead in there?" Smidge asked as he entered the kitchen where Gabin had taken refuge. Maisie was in the process of chasing mice only she could see out of the bedding.

Gabin sighed and closed the book. "Hey Smidge."

"So?" Smidge sat on the bench across the table from him.

"So what?"

"So what are you planning?"

"I have one problem left to investigate then I am going to join the Guard."

"Seriously? You are joining the Guard?"

"Seriously." Gabin confirmed. "What else can I do? I'm too old to learn a trade. I don't have enough money to start a business and I wouldn't know how to run one anyways."

"So what is the problem?"

"I want to find the man who tried to kill me. He was partnered with the man who kidnapped Rosa. When he stabbed me he left her there, with me bleeding to death and a dead man. She's a toddler. If I hadn't managed to get her to the palace…"

Smidge eyed him thoughtfully. "You aren't going to chase down your children?"

"What if that merchant decided to kill Galena? He could have."

Smidge grimaced. "If he had, I wouldn't have been able to get you out. If he denied having a child we would have had to rely on the Heralds to get you out."

"The guards have sworn to get the children out before concerning themselves with building a case. I think they've realized just how dangerous this situation is for the children because of Galena. We'd only be making it worse if we meddled now." Gabin explained. "Because of the trial everyone knows what I was up to, if I showed my face near enough to a pervert's house to See inside they would know what I was looking for."

"But this other man? The one who tried to kill you? You don't think there is a problem with hunting him down?"

"The Guard haven't found any clues or evidence and said that providing I do not break into someone's home again they will support my hunt."

"What about Varian? Have you told him? He refused to return to the Palace when you were in gaol."

Gabin looked out the small, glass paned window at the stable. "I know."

"Did he Choose you?" Smidge asked after a moment of silence.

"No. He lost his Chosen just seconds before he was going to Choose him." Gabin rose from the table and moved to the window. "They hoped that being able to help me would help him recover. It's too bad it didn't. He's a good soul."

Varian stood in his stall pondering Gabin. He could just see him in the window of the kitchen.

Despite being released, he still seemed to be defeated.

Varian sighed and turned around. Gabin was not his Chosen. He couldn't interfere. He only had permission to speak to Gabin so long as they were close enough that regular speech would have been possible. As it was, he was still waiting for Rolan to figure out he had smuggled Smidge and Maisie onto the palace grounds. If Gabin was his Chosen, he would have a good defense.

Varian heaved a sigh.

Rolan had made it clear he should return to the Field. Here, he might not be with his Chosen, but he was useful. There he had no purpose. The others watched him with pity and either avoided him or hovered. Every time he watched the others with their Chosen he felt suffocating envy.

Varian flipped his ear towards the house. He couldn't hear what was being said but he could hear the tone of their voices. Smidge was upset. Gabin was calmer but sounded resigned.

The door opened and Gabin emerged.

_:Gabin how are you feeling being free?:_

"It is nice to know I don't have to flee in the night." Gabin collected a brush and started grooming Varian. "I'm not searching for any more children."

_:I know.:_

"What if he had killed Galena? It would have been my fault. I already buried Suza."

_:I know.:_

Gabin groomed Varian for several long minutes. "Did you want to return to the others?"

_:Honestly, no.:_ Varian admitted. _:So we are going after the man who stabbed you? When I think about what dear little Rosa might have experienced at his hands…:_

"Don't think about it." Gabin advised.

_:I am not good at not thinking about things.:_ Varian admitted. _:So, are we going to see Rosa?:_

"Yes. She's my only witness."

_:Shall we go now?:_ Varian suggested. _:I have the rock. This time I won't end up in a stall. Besides, you could use the practice riding. _

Gabin's mood lifted as he got the saddle for Varian. He'd been surprised to discover he enjoyed riding. Of course riding, a Companion was different than riding a horse. With Varian, Gabin was just along for the ride.

"Any word from Fyn?"

_:They're on their way home. I have to admit, knowing Tyree was in Karse with only young Roarke to watch her back had my guts in knots.:_

"Are you and Tyree friends?"

_:She's my elder sister. I consider Fyn a friend too. She told me to break the rules if I needed to, to save you. When I lost my Chosen she was still a Trainee and she would come down and groom me every morning and night. She didn't ask me any questions, unlike everyone else.:_

"She told you to break the rules?"

_:She is an authority on the subject.:_

"I get the feeling she's something of a troublemaker."

_:We have had more troublemakers in the last few decades than we would care to admit. There is Skif, who robbed half the nobles in the city. Fyn probably robbed the other half. Then there is Elf, she's a mage. She never means to make trouble but it seems to follow her. Of course none of it compares to fourteen days of chaos from your imps. How did you manage to let them all be children?:_

Gabin shrugged. "Children are resilient."

When they reached the Palace the guard took his name.

"Do you mind putting this in water for me?" Gabin gave him the stone.

"Seriously?"

"It's a magic rock." Gabin explained. He waited until the man tossed the rock in the clay jar that held their drinking water.

"Whoa." The Guard gaped at Varian.

Varian arched his neck and snorted. It felt good to be himself again. _:We should visit Keli too. I'm curious about the baby.:_

"We will stop by." Gabin assured him.

_:Talia is with Rosa right now. Shall we see her first?:_

"I think so. Are they outside or inside?"

_:In a garden. I will take you to them.:_

Rosa was sitting in the center of an ornate garden. She had a well worn doll with ceramic hands and head on her lap. Talia was sitting next to her. Her expression was one of pain.

Rosa looked up as they rounded the corner. He waved to them. "I hope you don't mind I came for a visit."

Talia looked relieved to see him. "Gabin, I was going to send word I would like to see you."

Gabin dismounted and joined them on the ground.

"Rosa still won't talk." Talia explained.

Gabin leaned forward. "Hey Rosie girl."

Rosa smiled at him shyly.

Talia relaxed a bit as Rosa crawled into Gabin's lap and curled up. "I think she's still scared. I have never seen a child who has her emotions locked down so tightly."

Gabin considered the little girl. "Rosa, are you scared?"

Rosa turned her face into his lap. Talia started to reach for the girl but stopped herself.

Gabin pulled the lock of hair away from Rosa's face. "Do you want a story?"

"Gabin!" A young voice shouted and Galena raced towards him. She threw herself at him.

Talia looked over then rose to join Kris, who had brought the child. "Is that the little girl?"

Kris waited for Talia to join him rather than move closer to Gabin. "Have you figured it out yet?"

"Figured out what?"

Kris gestured to Gabin as he told both girls a story. "Gabin I mean."

"I still don't get what you mean."

"Watch them with your Empathy." Kris suggested.

Talia focused on the children. "I haven't been able to reach Rosa."

"This situation is strange to her, of course she wouldn't be receptive." Kris patted her hand. "I wondered what he was doing and then I started listening to the imps. They all talk about his stories."

"Stories? What about them?" Talia gasped. "Is he…"

"I think he has a form of Mind Healing. Something that can affect a large number of people, not just one at a time. I also think he doesn't know what he's doing."

"Incredible." Talia leaned forward. The jagged edges of the children's fear were being blunted.

"From what I have observed about those imps of his, after about nine months he has their complete trust. The children can talk about the terrible things they saw before without feeling the pain and fear you would expect." Kris explained. "I've check every Gift book in our libraries and I can find nothing like it."

"A new Gift?"

"Actually, I think it is a very old one. I found nothing in our books, but I did find something in a description of the storytellers and history keepers of the northern Clans. The Healer described one, a young woman in this case. The elder said that her stories kept their clan united. The Healer wrote that she Felt something when listening to the woman tell a story. It may not be a Gift we know, but I wager a Shaman would."

Talia stared at him. "A Shamanic gift? I think I see what you're getting at." Talia said finally. "I never thought he might be Gifted."

"He has Farsight and Mindspeech. And this Shamanic gift."

"Some priests may have it. I think Karal does. It is likely akin to the Bardic Gift then." Talia relaxed. "You should write up what you find in case we run into a Gift like it again."

"I will." Kris assured her. "Rosa will be alright."

"I don't really have the time she needs."

"If you don't have time it is because you have not accepted the offers of help that have been offered." Kris informed her with no sympathy. "Only you can sit on a Council meeting but Lyra and I can cover for you when you need a break. I would like to speak to the Circle about assigning Jem to the Palace for six moons or so to help you. He's an Empath as well and Rosa seemed to like him. Before you protest that it would be giving you preferential treatment the way I see it I would merely be arranging for you to have more resources so neither Rosa or your duties suffer."

Talia gave Kris a doubtful look.

"Hey, that's my story and I am sticking to it." Kris grinned unrepentantly. "Having Jem here for half a year will not short anyone else."

"You know you cannot keep trying to arrange things so your friends are safe." Talia said firmly.

"I am not trying to protect Jem." Kris protested.

"No?"

"When Jem and Fyn are away I keep getting this feeling that my best tools are out of my reach." Kris tried to explain. "Enough about that. You should be over there with Rosa. If I'm right, it should help Rosa feel like you are one of them."

"Very well, but one of these days I want to discuss this again." Talia warned him.

Gabin looked up at Talia as she joined him. He had a girl on each leg. "Galena, this is a friend of mine, Talia. She's a Herald."

Galena studied Talia and leaned against Gabin's chest.

Rosa twisted to look at Talia. Talia could sense she felt safer now. Talia smiled at both girls.

"Can you tell the story again?" Galena asked.

Rosa nodded her agreement.

"Again?" Gabin suppressed a groan.

"Again." Both children chorused.

"Why don't we let Talia choose a story?" Gabin suggested.

"What's a good story?" Talia asked.

"The story of the Librarian." Galena said promptly.

Gabin surrendered and told them the story again.

"Again." Galena begged.

"No." Gabin said firmly.

"Vanyel." Rosa requested surprising both adults.

"I know a good Herald Vanyel story." Talia offered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Varian left Gabin with Talia and trotted off to the field. He resolved that he would not stay, no matter what Rolan and the others said.

Katcora was the first to spot him again. _:Now that is the handsome fellow I know. Welcome home.:_

_:It's only for a few minutes. I'm staying with Gabin until we find the man who tried to kill him.:_

_:He's not your Chosen.:_ Kat pointed out.

_:No, he's my friend. I may never have a Chosen.:_ Varian pointed out.

Kat rested her head against Varian's neck, the Companion version of a hug. _:Well, if this is what you need to do, I will help you. You need only ask. Perhaps, after this you should go out. I know you won't Choose but perhaps a time without being reminded every time you turn around will help.:_

_:Thank you, Kat.:_

Kat stepped back. _:Well, I bet you have a reason for being here.:_

_:I do. Gabin needs to question Rosa.:_

_:She's not talking yet. I doubt she can help him much.:_

_:I think Gabin can reach her. You should have seen how all his children reacted when they saw him. They love him. Smidge, who is grown and has been on his own still worships him. I wager when these children are grown they will still turn to him when they need help.:_

_:You don't need to justify it to me. What else do you need?:_

Varian relaxed a bit. _:I need an idea for how to proceed.:_

_:Hmm. You should go back to the scene I think. Have Gabin walk through everything. He was injured and was focused on the girl. That might have colored his memories. For me, I used to write down everything and make sketches and maps. Remember, I used to be a City Herald and I investigated many murders.:_

_:Thank you. How's Joli doing in her classes?:_

_:She's doing well. We can't speak yet. Her Gifts have yet to develop. She is getting better at riding.:_

The pain of envy was not nearly as overwhelming for Varian this time. _:She's getting over her shyness?:_

_:Oh yes, the mob of children helped. Like the other Trainees she had to help with the little ones.:_ Kat chuckled. _:I should get going actually, we have a riding lesson soon.:_

_:Varian. I want to speak with you.: _Rolan interrupted.

_:I will be there in a few minutes.:_ Varian assured him. _:Have fun on the obstacle course with Joli.:_

_:We always do. Will you be around later?:_

_:Probably not.:_ Varian trotted towards Rolan where he stood on a small hill, watching over the others.

_:I thought I told you to come back a week ago.:_ Rolan said. He wasn't angry, which was a relief for Varian.

_:We aren't done. I still want to help Gabin find the man who tried to gut him like a fish. I want to make certain this man will not return to finish the job. Gabin is my friend even if he is not a Herald and it would kill me to know that I walked away from my friend when he was in danger. I am not leaving this half done, even if you order me back.:_

Rolan eyed him. _:You rehearsed that speech, didn't you?:_

_:Yes, I did. I thought long and hard about what I should do.:_ Varian said firmly but he was holding his breath. Rolan could still order him to stay and Varian would be honour bound to obey him as a Herald must obey the Circle.

_:Very well. But I would also like you to visit Safe Haven every couple days.:_

_:Why?:_

_:Smidge is not the only Gifted among that lot. I know there is one with Mindspeech and possibly a couple other Gifted children. I believe their Gifts developed early because of their lives before they were taken in and I would like to make certain that no problems arise from their Gifts. I recall the problems Neave caused as a little boy because we didn't test to see if he had any active Gifts. Even if you were to return to the Field, I would ask you to watch over them. You have a connection to them through Gabin.:_

_:It will be my pleasure.:_ Varian said honestly. _:They rather like me.:_

_:I've heard. I do wish I had someone to send to check on the children at the Elluen estate. Perhaps later you can take over that as well.:_

_:Why not Kyldathar? Neave can't ride a full circuit yet, but the Healers will likely approve of a lighter duty.:_

Rolan considered it for a moment._ :That would be a good solution. I will see to it.:_

_:If you don't mind me saying so, you should spend some time with Rosa.:_

_:Why?:_

_:Gabin tells stories to the children to keep them in line, like Fyn bartered with songs. He tells me their favorites all involved Heralds and Companions.:_

_:Why would he tell them stories about Heralds and Companions when odds were they would never have encountered one?:_

_:They are good stories. I just mean that while Rosa may be reserved with Talia and Dirk, she is likely going to be less reserved with a Companion.:_

_:You heard about that? It is breaking their hearts.:_

_:Ahrodie asked me to observe Gabin to determine how he deals with the children so she could advise Dirk.:_

_:Very well, shall we join them? Gabin is entertaining everyone with stories now.:_

By the time Rolin and Varian joined Gabin, Talia, and the girls, Dirk and Ahrodie had joined them.

Varian lowered himself behind Gabin so Gabin could lean against him. Galena watched him with awe then started stroking his neck. Rosa was playing with her dolly between Talia and Gabin and Dirk had sat beside Talia.

Rolan and Ahrodie stood behind their Chosen.

_:How is it going? Will she be able to answer questions?: _Varian asked Gabin.

"I don't think so." Gabin admitted.

Rosa crawled onto Talia's lap then reached over to set the doll on Dirk's lap. "Dolly likes you. Dolly doesn't like the fat man."

"Oh?" Dirk looked a little odd, cradling the ragged little doll on his lap.

"He tried to hurt me so Dolly doesn't like him." Rosa said and tucked her head under Talia's chin.

"Did he hurt you?" Gabin asked gently.

Rosa shook her head and yawned. "Tybs stopped him."

Gabin felt like he had been kicked in the gut. It took him a few seconds to manage to respond. "_Tybs_ stopped him?"

Rosa nodded.

_:Do you think she means when that man had her, Tyber was there?:_

Gabin couldn't answer, he was too angry. He forced his muscles to relax so he wouldn't alarm the girls. Why would Rosa have seen Tyber? He probably only walked by the child. She was too young to learn to pick locks or throw knives.

A memory floated into his head, Tyber playing with the littlest ones when he returned from a job that disturbed him. He gave several of the children horsie rides. Rosa was one of them.

Gabi looked over at Varian. He couldn't see anything but he could tell the Companion was thinking along the same lines.

Gabin forced the new information to the back of his mind and turned his attention to the Heralds and Children.

Talia looked close to tears as Rosa fell asleep on her lap. Dirk had to wipe his eyes as well.

"Thanks." Talia said as she adjusted her position slightly so she was more comfortable. "I was starting to think she would never talk. I couldn't get her to let me in."

"Into her head?" Gabin asked. "Fyn explained you can ease people's emotional pain. I've always found stories were a good way to draw out my imps. Right Gailie Girl."

Galena looked up to him. "What does it mean to draw out someone?"

"It means to get someone to pay attention to something other than what is going on in their heads." Gabin explained.

Galena nodded as she considered that. "Can you tell me about the Librarian again? Maybe it will draw out me."

Gabin shook his head. "Three times in one day is enough."

Varian checked with Kenyon. _:We could take her to meet Keli.:_

"Would you like to meet Keli?" Gabin asked. "_The_ Keli."

Galena couldn't get to her feet fast enough.

"We'll stay here and let Rosa sleep." Talia assured him.

"Thanks for taking her in." Gabin said as he got to his feet and brushed off the grass that clung to him.

_:I can carry Galena, if she likes.:_ Varian offered.

When Gabin relayed the offer Galena squealed with delight. As the trio moved off Dirk turned his attention back to Rosa.

"I think I'll get a couple story books from the library." He said. "I don't need foresight to know we are going to be telling a lot of stories in the near future."

"I am going to ask Gabin to write down the one about Keli. Rosa loves that one as much as Galena."

"Do you think we can move her?" Dirk asked.

At that point Rosa stirred again and looked around. Talia held her breath, waiting for the girl to draw away or ask for Gabin.

"Can you tell me a story?" She finally asked as she pulled her doll out of Dirk's grasp and cuddled it close.

Breathing a sigh of relief Dirk held his hands out to her. "Can I carry you while we go find a book of stories?"

For the first time Rosa wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her inside.

Keli was unsurprised when Gabin knocked on the small door that led to the garden. "Gabin, it's great to see you!"

"Herald Keli, this is Galena." Gabin explained as he helped the girl to the ground.

Galena gaped up at Keli.

"Hello Galena." Keli greeted her.

"Gabin calls me Gailie Girl." Galena said shyly and didn't release his hand.

"I was hoping to meet your little boy." Gabin admitted.

"Oh, of course. Come in." Keli said as she gestured for them to come in.

"Were you really the librarian?" Galena asked.

"I was."

Soon Keli was ensconced on her couch with Galena at her side while Gabin held the baby and studied the bookshelf.

"Can I help you find something?" Keli asked.

"I was looking for the book Fyn wrote."

"Down one shelf. I'm surprised she told you."

"Would you like some sugar?" Galena asked with exaggerated courtesy.

"Oh, yes please." Keli said as Galena carefully scooped a little spoonful of real sugar into the mugs she was preparing.

"I'm good." Gabin assured her as he watched the sixth spoonful pour into a mug. Galena had been delighted to serve real tea. It had been one of the games the little girls had played in the safe house after he had read them a story that included the activity. Unfortunately she had a child's love of sweets and thought everyone would want as much of the rare sugar as they could get.

Gabin cradled the sleeping infant in one arm and got the book off the shelf.

"What's that?" Galena asked.

"It's a book of stories." Gabin explained.

"Can you tell us one?" Galena asked hopefully.

"Not until I read it." Gabin sat on the only available chair. He managed to expertly balance the book and cradle the baby.

Keli sipped her tea and suppressed a grimace. Galena quickly drained her mug of milky, sugary tea.

"I believe I have some of Fyn's old toys in the office." Keli said to Galena. "You can play with them if you clean up afterwards."

"Really?" Galena hurried back to the office room.

"It's a small crate labeled Fyn's Toys." Keli called after her. When Galena was occupied she turned on Gabin. "I heard that Rosa said your friend was involved. Companions gossip faster than Heralds."

Gabin closed the book. "If he's involved…"

"May I remind you that Rosa is a little girl?" Keli took Gabin's tea and sipped. "She may be confused."

"She said Tybs saved her."

"What if she meant a different time?" Keli pointed out. "I know you're angry. I know you want to get even."

"However?"

"However, you have experienced several betrayals the last couple months and I think you may be prone to jumping to conclusions." Keli explained. "Do you want some tea?"

"No thanks."

"Are you sure? You can have mine."

"Save it for Gailie." Gabin advised. "You think I'm jumping to conclusions?"

"I think you are prone to assume the worst." Keli explained. "Obviously you felt you could trust him despite everything that has happened. Don't second guess yourself."

"So what should I do?"

"You could either ask him directly, which may result in the usual male posturing and anger on both sides."

"I do not posture."

"You do."

Gabin started to protest but Keli cocked an eyebrow at him and he decided not to argue with her. "Very well, what other options are there?"

"Give him a chance to explain. Take him with you to the scene while you figure out what happened. Maybe you will see something that clears him." Keli advised. "He's not stupid, he will know when things start to implicate him and if he values your friendship, he will explain. I prefer to believe that when given an opportunity people will step forward to prevent a misunderstanding from destroying a friendship. Even if they have to admit fault in a grave attack."

"So you think he will suddenly confess to nearly killing me because I might discover he nearly killed me."

"Gabin, Tyber had no reason to help you hunt for these perverts. He is one of Kerowyn's best men for hunting people down. He could have done it all on his own. He offered to help you for a reason. It wasn't to try killing you again; he could have done that ages ago. Let him explain."

The tiny baby, Aian, mewled and flailed his fists as he started to wake up.

"Hey little guy." Gabin crooned. "Isn't it odd how their eyes are so large?"

One tiny hand managed to grasp Gabin's finger.

Keli grinned as Aian made contented sounds. Gabin tucked the blankets tighter around the little body. "How many children have you received that are that tiny?"

"Several have been left on my doorstep but since they are so young I take them to a temple. Normally they're adopted in a few days." Gabin explained. "I lack the necessary equipment to feed them. There are five who did stay with me when they were this small. They are all out at Safe Haven."

"Gabin, give Tyber the benefit of the doubt." Keli advised. "I hope you can find some time in your busy new career to come for a visit from time to time. I think Aian would enjoy your stories."

"He will have Auntie Fyn's songs." Gabin pointed out.

"And I will exploit her lullabies, trust me. And he will have his Uncle Kevyn to spoil him with horses, swords, and books. But there is something special about hearing a story."

"I think I better get going." Gabin said suddenly and carried the baby to Keli.

"The change table is in the room next to the office." Keli grinned. "I think you should have no problems."

"You can't exploit the better natures of others for long." Gabin warned but he obliged her.

Keli smiled as he cooed to the baby. "Gabin, I know trust does not come easy to you, but just take him along. See what happens."

Gabin returned the cleaned infant and settled him in the arms of his mother. "Keli, he gutted me like a fish."

Keli looked towards Galena. She was busy playing with a model Companion with a real mane and tail. "So take a knife. If he tries again, return the favour. I will swear before the court that it was not your intention to lure him to his death, you were hoping to clear the air."

"Let's hope I can avoid court for a couple years." Gabin said with a wry smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Very well, I will give him a chance."

"That's all I can ask." Keli caught his hand and gave it a squeeze.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_:First, draw a layout of each floor, then mark on it where events occurred and evidence you find.: _Varian said as Gabin dismounted.

Gabin had a folio with several sheets of paper and a handful of pencils under his arm. "Too bad you can't come in."

"You know how annoying it is to only hear half a conversation?" Tyber said as he dismounted.

"He says I should draw the layout and mark everything." Gabin explained. He tried to keep the stiffness from his voice but he didn't succeed completely. Last time he was here Rosa was screaming, he was bleeding, and Tyber had been responsible for both states.

"Sounds like a good plan." Tyber let Gabin lead the way into the grand house. "They found the body, right? I'd hate to walk in on a six week old corpse."

"They found it." Gabin assured him.

The garden was starting to look abandoned and the house no longer had curtains on the windows.

"What about his family?"

"They are trying to sell the place." Gabin quickly picked the lock on the front door. He wanted to keep some distance from Tyber.

"What if someone calls the watch? This is still trespassing."

"I have a letter from the Guard authorizing me to investigate." Gabin said. The door swung open revealing a large entry way with a rose granite floor and white marble walls. Gilding covered the edge of each door and the roof. At the far end of the room was a wide set of white marble stairs with a golden wood railing.

However, there wasn't a stick of furniture in the place. Even the curtains and paintings were gone.

"I came in the servant entrance last time. There were no servants here though. They were given the day off." Gabin explained. He opened the folio and started sketching the layout.

"Where did you find him?" Tyber asked as he strode towards the stairs. As with many of the older grand houses, the ground floor had only a few rooms used by the family. Most of it was the servant's domain including kitchen and various store rooms.

"He was one story up." Gabin confirmed as he followed Tyber. He didn't miss the fact that Tyber didn't need to be told. He watched Tyber's hands. They weren't near his sword at his waist or the dagger in his boot but he wasn't relaxed.

Gabin was struggling to keep an open mind but he kept seeing the shadowed man running towards him and little Rosa.

On the landing Gabin stopped and studied the stairs to the next floor. "His body was there. I slipped in the blood on the stairs and landed in it. I'm surprised they managed to clean it all up."

"Good servants." Tyber said when he stopped where the body was and looked back at Gabin briefly.

Gabin continued up the steps until he could see the layout of the floor.

Sitting on the stairs, Gabin sketched in the stairs and hall then marked the body. "He was stabbed from behind and he was turned as if to go up to the next floor so his killer must be…" Gabin paused to look around. There were several rooms that could have been used to the right but only one offered a clear view of the top of the stairs. He marked the location on his map. "You know, Varian's right. This helps clarify things."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think his killer was behind him on the stairs. I think he hid in that room." Gabin pointed to it. "He was attacked from behind so I doubt he was arguing with his killer. That was what I originally thought happened. Down by the Gate people are normally stabbed from behind are victims of surprise attacks. If there's a fight it's face to face." Gabin laughed suddenly.

"What's so funny?"

"Herald Keli said men tend to pose and posture. I disagreed with her but it just dawned on me that I see it all the time down by the Gate." Gabin stood and crossed to the room the killer had hid in. It was a bathing room with a green tiled floor and wall. His footsteps were loud in the small room.

"What are you thinking?" Tyber didn't leave the top of the stairs.

"That his killer was wearing soft shoes." Gabin tapped the tiles on the floor with his booted foot. "Otherwise he would have turned when he heard the killer approach."

"Huh." Tyber's expression was unreadable.

"If the man was killed there, why did I find Rosa on the next landing?"

"Maybe she was trying to escape." Tyber suggested.

"No. You know as well as I, if the children are frightened they retreat to what they know. She would have gone downstairs, not up. Ah, I know, footsteps. I searched the ground floor first. The killer must have heard me walking in the foyer. I see no doors that could have been to the servants' stair case here. He must have gone up to find it."

"But there is no servants' stair case." Tyber pointed out.

Gabin waited a few seconds but Tyber said nothing more. He had to keep his hand from drifting to his knife. "Perhaps he didn't know that. That or he might have had an open window on the next floor. The ones on this floor are all barred."

Gabin strode past him and up to the next landing. "Rosa was sitting right there. She was crying and called to me. I was stupid and ran to her." Gabin stood in the exact spot where he had been stabbed. "I was just bending over to pick her up…"

Tyber sighed. "It was his daughter."

"What?" Gabin waited to see what else Tyber were said. He stepped back so he was on the landing with more secure footing, just in case.

"His daughter has a little girl Rosa's age. She knew what he would do given a chance so she hired me to kill the bastard."

Tyber was still standing on the lower landing, he didn't try to breach the distance between them.

"I didn't see the little girl until after I killed him." Tyber explained. "I certainly didn't recognize her as one of the imps. I heard someone downstairs and figured it was his son, who has the same tastes by the way. I grabbed the girl and came up here. I put her down for a second when I was opening a wardrobe to hide us when I heard you curse, probably when you slipped in the blood. When I turned around the girl had run to the stairs. I swear, I never suspected it was you. I thought you were his son."

Gabin stared at him for a long, silent moment. "When did you know it was me?"

"Not until I ran into you in the safe house. When you told me what happened I realized it was you I stabbed and it was one of your children I had stumbled across." Tyber ran a hand through his hair. "I should have been certain, I should never have assumed."

Gabin actually smiled. "When were you going to tell me? I mean we spent nearly a week in a jail cell together. I stayed at your house. At any time you could have explained."

"I never intended to tell you. I figured it would never come up. But today… I knew you would figure it out, if you hadn't already. It only took you a few minutes to piece together what happened after all." Tyber explained. "So now what? Are you going to call the guards? If so I will tell them you're mistaken. I am not getting hung for that bastard's death."

Gabin looked down on him. Tyber still hadn't reached for his weapons and while he looked somewhat guarded he looked more resigned. "Are you normally an assassin?"

Tyber shook his head. "No. Normally I carry messages, recover lost property, and spy. You know how some things just push all your buttons?"

"Yes. That's how I ended up running a safe house." Gabin sighed. "I take it you've encountered people like this before."

"I grew up on the streets in Ruvan. I had a sister who was raped and murdered when she was thirteen."

Gabin didn't need to hear the story to know how it went; it was a familiar one, even in Valdemar. Gabin snapped his portfolio shut. He was certain Tyber was telling the truth. It had been a stupid coincidence. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Tyber watched in confusion as Gabin passed him and headed down the stairs. "That's it? You're not pissed?"

"No. I understand." Gabin assured him as he hurried down the stairs. He wanted out of the house. "Just don't turn Smidge and Maisie into killers for hire."

"You're as weird as those Heralds." Tyber shook his head.

"Thanks." Gabin said with a grin.

"I heard the son was dead too. I really thought it was him…"

Gabin stopped on the stairs and turned back to face Tyber. "His son came in after you left. He took umbrage with me taking Rosa. He died in the foyer."

"Huh. You killed him in front of Rosa?"

"Hell no. I hid Rosa in the study down stairs then beat the snot out of him. I'm tougher than I look."

"And killed him?"

"You'd left the knife." Gabin pointed out.

Tyber actually smiled. "I think I am starting to understand why Smidge calls you a scary bastard."

"I thought maybe he'd been the man who stabbed me at first, but when I stopped to think about it I realized it couldn't be. He wore riding boots." Gabin returned the grin. He had to admit, Keli was right, again.

"Which would have made noise on the stairs."

"Exactly. So, thinking there was yet another man who might be after Rosa I went to the most powerful ally I had."

"The Heralds."

"Just one, Herald Kelisiaori. I saw her slice a man's hand in half and hold a sword to his family jewels. I figured she would get results. Turns out her sister is cut from the same cloth." Gabin paused. "So, the son stabbed me and that's the end of it, right?"

Tyber grinned. "Sounds right to me, if that's what your investigation has determined."

"It is. I will suggest the guards question his daughter again. That should cinch the deal." Gabin paused. "But I will tell the Heralds some of the truth. Rosa told me you were here."

"She did? Damn." Tyber cursed and scowled.

Gabin debated letting him sweat but decided it was better to get the story straight immediately. "The daughter hired you to rescue Rosa. That gives you a_ legal_ reason to be here as she is a member of the family. Everything that occurred spawned from the fact that Rosa was, oh what's that term Smidge used, imminent danger? That should keep us both out of jail."

"That'll work. I will visit the daughter tonight and explain."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next morning found Gabin and Varian standing in silence along the Terilee River, inside the Palace grounds. Gabin played with the small stone that held the illusion. The sun had yet to clear the horizon.

"It was good working with you." Gabin said.

_:It was my honor. Truly, it was.:_ Varian assured him. _:I will watch over the imps while you're off at training.:_

"Thanks. They'll enjoy having a Companion for a visit."

Varian recalled the mess of braids in his mane and tail from the visit he'd made with Smidge and Maisie. _:Especially the girls.:_

"Yes, especially them." Gabin grinned. "They said I'm looking at a year of training down south."

_:When you return you must come for a visit. I know Fyn would appreciate it.:_

"Oh I will. I want to get a signed copy of that book she wrote." Gabin grinned.

_:Well.:_ Varian took a deep breath. _:I could carry you to the training camp.:_

"No. You need to get on with your life too." Gabin rested his hand on Varian's shoulder. "I wouldn't be surprised to hear you've Chosen long before I return. I look forward to meeting them."

_:I hope you're right.:_ Varian said sincerely.

Gabin flung the stone into the river and Varian transformed into himself again. "Thanks again for all your help."

_:It wasn't much.:_

"You saved Suza and me. You helped Smidge get me out of jail legally. You helped me with Galena."

_:Speaking of Galena, where is she?:_

"Kris sponsored her as a Blue here at the Palace. That way the Healers can watch over her and I know she'll be safe."

:_Does she know you're leaving?:_

"I told her yesterday. I promised to write her every week. Keli and Talia have both said they'll watch out for her. Dirk was saying when she's no longer needed as a witness she might be happy with his sister in the north. I'm not worried about her."

_:Again, it has been my honor to work with you.:_ Varian bowed his head to Gabin. _:I shall always count you as a friend.:_

"Thank you." Gabin reluctantly turned towards the main gate. The morning was dragging on and he had things to do before he met up with the other recruits for the trip south. "Farewell."

Varian watched him go with a heavy heart. _:Farewell.:_

Turning, Varian walked deeper into the Field. It was early so most Companions were sleeping in the Stables. Gabin, Tyber, Smidge, and Maisie had brought several bottles of wine to the stable and the five of them had been up until the wee hours swapping stories. Smidge and Maisie hadn't been told Tyber had stabbed Gabin; that was known only to the Heralds who agreed that it was not in the interests of justice to make that known publicly. Not only was a very high born family involved but as, Gabin and Tyber explain, it had been an accident.

Varian shook his head. He was still tired. The Stables would be waking up soon so he opted for a secluded grove of trees. Pausing to look towards the gate where Gabin had already exited he resolved to watch over all of Gabin's imps, even Smidge.

Varian awoke just at the sun reached its zenith. It was not a slow awakening as he normally experienced, but it took him a moment to realize exactly what it was that woke him. His heart started to pound and he nearly quivered with excitement. Varian galloped full out to the Stable. He hoped they had made him a new, proper saddle. The one he had worn last time had been ruined by the river.

Gabin made his way to Exile's Gate for what was likely the last time for a long time. He scanned every alley and door way for familiar children.

"'Lo Gabin." Harvi greeted Gabin when he neared.

"Hey Harvi." Gabin grinned at the local mad man.

"No children today." Harvi shook his head and put down his basket of pigeon meat pies. "Yer going."

"I'm going south to the Guard training camp. Since the City guard is also part of the Valdemaran Guard I need to learn all that army stuff." Gabin explained. "I brought you some good food."

Harvi beamed at him when Gabin offered him a large meat pie filled with spices and beef. "Yer always a good sort."

Gabin grinned and bit down into his own pie.

"I'll watch for them. You know I will. I'll take them all to the guard." Harvi promised Gabin.

"The children?"

Harvi nodded.

"Thanks." Gabin watched a cart with a rundown horse head by. He doubted he would ever remember the neighborhood with fondness but the warehouse across the way was another story.

"Yer a hero." Harvi said around a mouthful of pie.

"What?"

"Everyone bin talking 'bout ya rescuing the girl and yer trial." Harvi explained. "Yer _The _Gabin of Exile's Gate now."

"Going to trial is hardly a reason to call me a Hero." Gabin protested. "Wait, why did you say that?"

"Cause them's over there is thinking it." Harvi gestured to a cluster of men.

Gabin studied them. They were filthy and mean looking. Finally one broke away and hurried across the street.

"Master Gabin. Right honour i'tis, sir. You did a fine thing." The man grabbed Gabin's free hand and pumped it.

"Uh, thanks." Gabin said uncomfortably.

"I hears yer off to become a guard so you can catch the rest of those damned nappers. Ne'er thought I'd be saying it, but yer doing good."

His friends quickly joined him.

"Er, yes, I leave in the morning." Gabin confirmed. "It will take a year. If you hear anything I would appreciate it if you could pass a note to the guard."

The crowd laughed.

"Come, let's get ye a drink."

Gabin let them drag him off to the nearest tavern. A mug of some halfway decent ale was pushed in his hand as they sat on the benches arranged outside to catch the fine, late summer weather. The crowd quickly grew. A few women he recognized were quick to claim a relationship with him. In ten minutes the crowd had blocked the street and the tavern owner was practically jigging with glee.

"Where's that Herald friend of yers." A semi-familiar voice asked. Gabin twisted and spotted the leader of the ring of thieves that had helped them catch Pargus.

"She's off in Karse." Gabin answered. He wasn't certain how the man was going to react. "Did you get your reward?"

"That I did. A right healthy one. And all in small coin too. Don't expect a Herald to think o' a thing like that. Easier to split up."

"She was a rum dubber one time." Gabin explained. A rum dubber was someone who picked locks and safes for a living and was damned good at it.

"Knew I liked 'er." The man grinned. "'Nother ale for my friend here!"

Gabin accepted the ale and managed to pass it off to someone else. He kept an eye out for an escape.

"Hoorah!" A cheer went up behind him.

Apparently toasting him had been a good excuse to drink early, not that many around there needed an excuse.

"I have to get going." Gabin protested as yet another mug of liquid was pressed into his hands. The man giving it shrugged and downed half of it in a single gulp.

He only made it a few yards before the crowd fell silent. Gabin was trying to squeeze between two men who were armed with a mug of ale in each hand when he heard it, the gentle chime of the bells on Companion gear. Fear spiked through him. He could only think of one reason a Herald would come down here to find him, something must be wrong with one of the children. Maybe they found a body.

Gabin renewed his fight to reach the edge of the crowd and prayed that the Herald was merely passing through.

Suddenly the crowd parted and a familiar Companion trotted straight to him.

"Varian?"

_:Gabin!:_ Varian's voice was full of joy and excitement. _:Gabin, I Choose you.:_

Gabin felt his knees start to give out as he looked into Varian's blue eyes and for the first time he believed in the Havens. They were there, in Varian's eyes. Gabin grabbed hold of Varian's chest strap to keep on his feet. A bond like nothing he had ever even read about formed, he could feel it deep in his soul and through it he could sense Varian. For a heartbeat he saw a man about his age dressed in Whites with golden hair tied back in a queue and strong, friendly features. As quickly as it formed, the vision vanished.

Around them people took a step back. Every Valdemaran would recognize what was happening in that moment. Gabin, the Hero of Exile's Gate, was Chosen.

"This calls for another round!" Someone cried.

"Are you certain?" Gabin asked, hoping that Varian was. If this was how the other Chosen felt it was no wonder Heralds accepted the risks that accompanied their new lives. He could die with no regrets in the next minute if the alternative was to not be Chosen.

_:I am certain. You are the brother of my soul.:_

"Do Companions drink?" Someone asked.

Gabin wrapped his arms around Varian's neck and held on. His hands were trembling and his heart was thudding in his chest as tears of joy crept from the corners of his eyes.

_:Do you wish to stay, soul-brother?:_ Varian asked. _:This appears to be a party in your honor.:_

Gabin blindly reached for his belt pouch. He withdrew the small leather purse of coins he had in there and tossed it to the tavern keeper, a good man who had given money to Gabin a time or two. "It's on me till that runs out."

The crowd cheered.

Gabin swung into the saddle and let Varian head back towards the Palace.

At the gate the Guards grinned and waved him in. Gabin noted that there were far more than the normal number of guards on the gate and the majority of them were exchanging money.

"Were they wagering on who you were Choosing?"

_:I think so.:_ Varian said cheerfully.

"Do you mind if we stop to see Karlee? She won't take long to tell."

_:Of course not. Although, I wager if Fyn was here you would see her first.:_

"You'd win that bet. I won't be long, she's always busy." Gain dismounted and headed inside.

A healer recognized him and pointed down the hall. "Fourth room on the right. She's with the children."

Gabin thanked him and hurried down that hall to the room. He just raised his hand to knock when the door opened and Karlee ran into him.

"Oh! Gabin! Good, I need you to watch the littles."

Gabin rubbed his nose where her head collided. "Is something wrong?"

Karlee didn't stick around to answer, instead she pushed him to the side and ran down the hall. Gabin turned his attention to the children in the room. Then had all assumed innocent expressions which Gabin didn't trust for a moment.

_:The hazards of having a Healer for a friend.:_ Varian laughed. _:They always have someplace important to be.:_

"What's going on?" Gabin asked the gathered children. They were all his imps.

Fingers shot out to point at each other.

"Right." Gabin looked around. Paper was scrunched up and scattered around the room. Ink splattered each of them. "Come on, we're going for baths."

_:I know where there is a fountain.:_ Varian offered. _:I will help you get them clean.:_

"Thanks."

_:What are Companions for besides to share a burden?:_


End file.
